Below the Surface
by tears-of-a-different-shade
Summary: It started as a simple hunt, but when have things ever been simple for Sam and Dean? Not only is the ghost not gone, but it is determined to see Sam dead. To make matters worse, the brothers are at each other's throats...over a girl. Limp!Sam Guilty!Dean
1. Get the Party Started

**Synopsis:** It should have been a simple hunt. Get in, burn the bones, get out. But when has anything ever been simple for Sam and Dean Winchester? Not only is the ghost not destroyed, it begins to stalk the brothers. To make matters worse, Dean falls for a girl and falls for her hard, but Sam doesn't trust her. Something just seems offbeat. With Dean off his game, the brothers at each other's throats, and an evil ghost on the loose, can the Winchesters discover the truth before it's too late...for everyone?

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not yet own Sam, Dean, or any other Supernatural copyrighted material. But the characters you don't recognize? Yeah, they're mine.

**Warning:** Some foul language, suggestive scenes, and minor violence.

Okay, so this was the first fan fiction I've ever written. The full version is posted on the supernatural.tv forums (if you haven't checked them out, you should because some of the writers there are amazing) and I got a good reaction there so I thought I'd give it a shot on here. This will be same story, although I will make a few corrections and I'm thinking about making a few changes to certain parts. I don't know, we'll see. There are currently two stories that follow this one, but I'll get to them later.

Short first chapter, but it gets longer.

* * *

**Chapter One: Get the Party Started**

_Now this is my kind of gig!_ Dean thought, enjoying the music of the party and 'appreciating the scenery'. A cute chick was hanging off his arm and waiting patiently while he chatted with some of the other girls. Oh yeah, he was having fun. He'd have even more fun when he checked into the motel tonight.

"Dean, can we talk?"

Dean turned to see Sam looking more than a little impatient to get on with the _real_ work. Dean sighed, leave it up to Sammy to put an end to his fun. He turned back to the little crowd of women he had been talking to and flashed them his most charming smile, "Excuse me for a minute, ladies."

The girls pouted adorably, "Hurry back."

_I intend to._ Dean thought, smiling to himself. Then he turned to his brother and his expression changed to one of mild annoyance. "Damn it, Sam!" Dean said, "I was this close to scoring with that cute blonde!" Sam just looked at him. "Okay, okay!" he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air, "Remind me what the job is again."

Sam flipped through their father's journal until he found what he was looking for. "The man who used to live here, an Andrew McLaren, disappeared without a trace. There were signs of foul play but his body was never found," Sam took a breath before continuing. It was difficult to look at the journal knowing that it had belonged to their dad, "Since then, people who've stayed in the house have all been found dead, drowned in the bath tub. According to local folklore, McLaren's body is still in the house and his ghost haunts the halls seeking vengeance."

"Typical haunted house routine," Dean said, amused, "Makes for a great party theme, though."

"Dean..." Sam trailed off, looking concerned.

"What's the problem Sam? We've done this a million times. We find the bones and torch the ghost. Simple."

"But Dean, we can't just go setting fires, not with all these people here," Sam said, trying to understand what the hell was going through his brother's mind, "I mean we don't even know where the body is!"

"That's _exactly_ why we're here," Dean replied, grinning, "We use the party as cover and search the house for the bones. We then smuggle them out of the house and burn them. What could go wrong?"

Sam looked at Dean incredulously, "What could go wrong? Dude, a million things could go wrong. Things are _never_ simple! Not for us. I just think we should be careful."

"You worry too much, Sammy. Try to have some fun once in a while," Dean said, but his only reply was the anxious expression on his brother's face. He sighed, "Okay, let's take a look and get this over with." Sam looked at him with partial relief.

"Okay, so we should probably start with the bathroom since that's where all the murders have happened."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever,." Dean glanced regretfully at the flock of girls. _So much for my plans for tonight._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! 


	2. The Hunt

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own 'em...still wish that I did...

**Warning: **Remember what I said in chapter one about language, violence, and suggestive scenes? Still true.

Well, I'm not doing much today so I decided to edit and post chapter two. I found a lot of spelling and grammatical mistakes in this chapter so, hopefully, I've got them all now. Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: The Hunt**

"Find anything?" Sam asked, walking over to where Dean was crouched beside the tub.

"Yeah, the EMF meter is going crazy," Dean replied, "It looks like this dude's remains might be right under these old tiles."

"So, what now?"

Dean looked at Sam as if that was the stupidest question he had ever heard, "We dig the son of a bitch up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things didn't start to really go wrong until they tried to leave with the remains. They dug them up with relatively little trouble and agreed that they should go out the back door to avoid explaining why Sam's jacket pockets were bulging with bones or why Dean was cradling a skull in the crook of his arm. They had only gotten a little ways before Dean heard a crash followed by a cry of "Oh shit!" Dean turned around to see Sam staring down the basement stairs.

"Oh God, Sam. Please tell me you didn't drop this dude's bones!" Dean groaned.

"Much as I'd like to..." Sam sighed, "I'll go get 'em, you head out and I'll meet you."

"Ok Sam, just be careful," Dean said, "We've had smooth sailing so far, but this ghost will probably be pissed as hell once he finds out we're trying to exterminate him."

Sam smiled and waved away his brother's comment before disappearing down the stairs. Dean couldn't help but smile too. Now Sammy was getting into the swing of things. Dean turned and headed for the back door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam found himself drawing his gun filled with rock salt. He was a little disgusted at his own paranoia, but he could have sworn that, just before he dropped the bones, something had pushed him. He had been walking just behind Dean, lost in his own thoughts, when he had felt something shove his shoulder. He had come close to tumbling down the stairs but had reached out to steady himself. Thus, the dropping of the bones. He hadn't told Dean, convincing himself that he had just imagined it, but as he entered the basement, he told himself that it couldn't hurt to be safe.

Sam continued down the steps, picking up bones as he went. By the time he reached the bottom, most of his fear had left him. He chuckled softly to himself, lowering the gun. He heard a noise behind him and whirled, ready for what ever might be waiting-

Sam laughed again, realizing that he had just bumped into a table, sending the items on top clattering over the edge. He turned around and found himself staring directly into the malevolent eyes of a ghost.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First there was the gunshot. Then the screaming started.

_Sammy!_ Dean turned to head back inside and find his brother but was met by the despairing gaze of a ghost. Not _the_ ghost. No, not the one they had come to destroy. This was a chick who looked about Sam's age. Although he felt no menace from this new spirit, Dean found himself stepping back involuntarily. The spirit's face crumpled as if she would cry and she reached out for Dean...then disappeared.

Dean stared at the spot the ghost had been standing in just a moment before, completely mystified.

_There'll be time to figure this out later; right now you have to find Sam._

Dean ran back into the house, his worry about his brother increasing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, now glad to have had his gun at the ready. The spirit hissed in pain and disappeared.

_Dean! What if something came after him?_

Sam was already half way up the stairs before he realized that the ghost had been female.

He only had a few seconds to ponder this before he heard the screams upstairs and broke into a run.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What Dean saw inside the house was chaos, complete and utter chaos. People were running and screaming everywhere in a blind panic.

"Sam?" Dean called, knowing that it was hopeless. Sam would never be able to hear him in all of this.

A girl ran by Dean. He recognized her as one of his groupies from before. He reached out and grabbed her arm. She immediately shrieked that the ghost had her and she needed help. Dean pulled her aside.

"Ssshhhh! Calm down." Dean said.

She looked at him, obviously terrified, "You scared the shit out of me."

"I guessed that and I'm sorry," Dean said soothingly, if he was going to get any information from her, he needed her to stay calm, "I just need you to tell me what the hell is going on in here!"

"The ghosts!" the girl cried, "Everything was normal and then they started to attack! Things started flying across the room and everyone was screaming and trying to get out all at once!"

Dean tried to absorb this new information. "Ghosts?" he asked, shocked, "As in more than one?" But the girl was already running off.

Dean suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around, drawing his gun, to face-

"Sam!"

"A little jumpy today, aren't we Dean? Are you gonna' put that away or what?"

Dean grinned sheepishly, putting away the gun, "This is out of control. I think we should try and get everybody out and come back when these spirits aren't so pissed off."

Sam agreed completely. He turned to the swarming crowd (which thankfully had become much smaller) in time to see a young man leaning on a pair of crutches and trying to struggle against the crowd.

"Jamie!" the boy shouted desperately, "Jamie, can you hear me?"

Dean and Sam ran forward just in time to save him from falling flat on his face.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Dean asked, "You've got to get out of here!"

"I can't! My girlfriend-" the guy looked around the room desperately, "Jamie!

"Sam get him out of here," Dean said, "I'll look for this Jamie chick."

"Jamie!" the guy shouted again.

"Come on, it's okay. Dean's got her," Sam said, ushering him out the door.

Dean turned around and sighed, looking at the mob trying to squeeze its way through the single door. Sam was right. Nothing was ever simple.

"I guess we'll have to burn this asshole another night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was sure he had searched the whole house twice by now, and the spirits were only getting more violent. Several times he'd just barely avoided some object that had been hurled at his head. He was just about to give up, thinking that this girl had headed outside with the rest of the crowd when he heard a loud crash followed by a girl crying out. Dean ran toward the sound to see a girl lying unconscious on the floor, her brown hair covering her face.

Dean shook her gently, "Hey! You okay?"

The girl groaned, blinking at him groggily. Dean had a moment to think how beautiful her blue eyes were when she screamed.

"Look out!"

Dean whirled around to see a spirit glaring at him, only a few feet from his unprotected back. He drew his gun but was too slow; the spirit hurled a steak knife at his head. Dean ducked to avoid the knife, dropping his gun in the process.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stood outside with the boy, watching the front door, waiting for his brother to come out. The boy seemed to be in shock. The only information that Sam had managed to get out of him was that his name was Mike and his girlfriend was still inside the house.

_Come on Dean!_ Sam thought.

Just then one of the windows exploded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ghost moved towards Dean. He couldn't find his gun!

"Damn!"

The ghost jumped for him-

And Dean heard a shot fired from over his shoulder. The ghost disappeared.

"What the hell?"

Dean turned to see the girl, Jamie, holding his gun. When she saw him looking at her she smiled shyly.

"You ever used a gun before?" Dean asked. She shook her head. "Well you're a hell of a shot. Saved my ass," Dean said, a bit embarrassed.

"These are ghosts, right?" Jamie asked looking around.

"Yeah."

"And to kill ghosts, you have to...burn their bones, right?"

"Yeah," Dean said, slightly surprised.

Jamie pulled a lighter from her pocket, "So, let's light this place!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was just beginning to get worried when the house burst into flames.

"No! Dean!"

He tried to run towards the house. He had to get to Dean! But people had grabbed his arms in an effort to hold him back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Do you want to die?"

"Dean!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and Jamie burst through the door just as the house exploded behind them.

_The place really caught!_ Dean thought, _Of course, all the gasoline we used probably helped._

Both Dean and Jamie stopped in unison, doubled over and panting. He could hear Sam desperately shouting his name.

"Over here Sammy!" he called back.

"We're okay!" Jamie added.

Dean looked over at the little pyromaniac and grinned, "You are one crazy bitch, you know that?"

Jamie smiled back, "Damn straight!" Then she burst out into bright peals of laughter.

Dean couldn't help but laugh too. Both of them sat there laughing as Sam made his way over to them.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it and I do love reviews (hinthint). 


	3. Picking Up Strangers

_Thank you **jjackles** for both of your reviews!_

**Warning:** Same old, same old. Profanity, violence, and suggestive scenes (not necessarily in this chapter).

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em and...uh...ignore any noises you may hear from the back of my car...

Now, I did plan to space the updating out more, but I just couldn't resist posting another chapter. This one includes a very angsty Sam and Dean's attempt to comfort him.

Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Picking-up Strangers **

"Come on, Sam! Last night went well. We toasted that ghost!"

Sam nodded but didn't look at his brother. Instead, he continued to stare intently at his hands, which were folded in his lap. Dean was beginning to get worried. Sam hadn't said a word since they hit the road that morning. He just kept staring at his damn hands.

The brothers had slept in the Impala the previous night and left early that morning. Dean was driving (of course) and Sam was sitting next to him.

"Oh, come on! What the hell do I have to say to get that look off your face?"

Sam didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. So many thoughts and feelings were running through his head at once that it was hard to focus on any one at a time. But beneath it all was a sense of foreboding. He felt like things were beginning to slip and soon would spin out of control. But why? He couldn't find a cause for these feelings, they were just there.

"Sam! Hey! Snap out of it!" Dean pleaded his concern for his baby brother overriding his desire to lock up his feelings, "You're scaring me, man!"

Sam suddenly felt anger, burying everything else. But the anger was only a surface emotion, underneath it was fear. "You're scared?" Sam said, his voice wavering, "_You're_ scared, Dean?"

Dean was taken aback. He had hoped for something, but anger was honestly the last thing he'd expected. He sat there speechless, watching his brother's body shake as Sam continued to direct his gaze into his lap.

"If you think you're scared, then you have no idea what being scared is, Dean!"

"What the hell are you going on about, Sam?"

Sam raised his head to look at Dean. The older Winchester was shocked to see tears in the younger's eyes.

"Scared is when you see a house burst into flames when your brother is still inside. Scared is when no matter how hard you try you can't get to your brother and you know it might already be too late," Sam said, choking back a sob, "If you knew what scared was you wouldn't have put me through that, Dean! What the hell were you thinking?"

Dean watched as Sam's chest hitched once...hitched twice...and his brother's frame shook with heart-wrenching sobs.

Dean put one arm around his brother (keeping his other hand on the wheel) in an attempt to comfort him. Sam shook his arm off but Dean was insistent and the second time managed to pull his brother into an awkward embrace.

"Come on, Sammy. It'll take a lot more than some fire to get rid of me!"

Dean had hoped for a smile, hell, any response would have been nice. But he got none. Sam wouldn't look at Dean; he just kept staring straight ahead at the road. But that was okay. It might actually make things easier.

"Sam, listen, I'm not going anywhere any time soon," Dean said, "I'm not gonna' leave you. I'm sorry I scared you last night. I didn't mean to. I certainly didn't mean to hurt you! I just-"

Dean stopped, looking at his brother's face. Sam's eyes were open wide and he was staring at the road ahead in something like horror. Sam's mouth was working but no sound was coming out.

"Sam?"

No reply. Sam just kept staring, looking like an animal caught in a trap who just heard the footsteps of the hunter approaching.

"Sam!"

Dean shook him, now desperate to find out what the hell was going on. He tried in vain to see what Sam was looking at that made him so afraid.

Sam visibly snapped out of it. He turned to look at Dean and shouted "Dean, stop!"

"Sam, wha-"

"DEAN! STOP THE CAR!"

Responding to his younger brother's distress, Dean pulled over on the side of the road. Sam started looking around wildly.

Dean sighed, "Now will you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Sam looked at Dean in slight confusion before resuming his frantic search of the area surrounding the car, "You mean you didn't...you didn't see...it..."

"See what, Sam?"

Sam's brow creased, "Nothing. It's...just...nothing."

"It's _not_ nothing," Dean insisted, "Please man! I need you to tell me what's going on!"

"I don't know...I mean...Dean I can't talk about it!"

"Sam, I need to know!"

"Dean...I can't think...not clearly...hurts to think about it..."

Sam gave Dean a pleading look, one he hadn't seen since they were kids. It was the look that said _Dean, please don't make me do this!_

Dean sighed and started up the Impala. Sam gave him a grateful look. Dean looked back solemnly.

_If you need time, Sammy, you can have it. But I'm not gonna' let it drop. We're going to talk about this and you're going to tell me what the hell is going on with you._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They hadn't gotten much farther when Dean pulled over again. Sam snapped out of his private thoughts.

"Dean?"

"Huh?" Dean responded, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Just sit tight, Sammy."

Dean got out of the car. Sam's sense of foreboding grew. Suddenly he knew that this was their last chance. Last chance to turn away. Last chance to stop this thing before things would be set in motion and nothing they could do would stop it until it reached the end. Whatever _this thing_ was.

"Dean!" Sam called. But his brother was gone. He looked around for him. That was when he saw the hitchhikers.

* * *

Oh! Hitchhikers! Mysterious!

'Till next time!

_...A voice whispers from behind you..._"Pssst...reviews make me happy!"


	4. Tension Rises

**Warning: **I think you've got the idea by now.

**Disclaimer: **You guys aren't stupid. You know I don't own 'em.

Thank you so much **friendly **and **Poaetpainter** for taking the time to review! And thanks to the lurkers for reading...I still love you...even if I can't see you! (looks around suspiciously)

Hey, I actually took the time to add a couple of lines to this chapter! Yay me!

Here comes the beginning of the 'at each other's throats' part.

Anyway, enough rambling from me! I hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Tension Rises**

Sam's first confused thought when he saw the girl was _I know you!_ Then he realized that of course he knew her. Her and the boy beside her. They were the kids from last night. But that hadn't been where he'd thought he had recognized her from...

As Sam thought this over, Dean began to help them towards the car. Sam watched in complete shock as Dean opened the back door and helped the boy with the crutches, Mike, into the Impala. As Jamie got in, Sam got out.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Dean asked.

_I could ask you the same thing,_ Sam thought, but didn't say.

"Dean, could I speak with you for a minute?"

Seeing the expression on his face, Dean mumbled an "excuse me for a seccond" and walked over to where his brother was waiting.

"So, what's up?" Dean asked.

"_What's up_ is since when do you pick strangers up on the side of the road!" Sam demanded, heat in his voice.

"Sam! The guy's on crutches!" Dean hissed, trying to keep his voice low so the _strangers_ wouldn't hear their conversation, "What was I supposed to do? Leave him to sleep on the streets?"

"Yeah!" Sam replied, "Just like every other hitchhiker we've ever passed!"

"Sam!" Dean said, exasperated, "I just don't see the harm in giving them a ride! They're just a couple of kids."

_No they're not,_ Sam thought, _Somehow they're wrapped up in this whole thing. And that makes them dangerous, Dean._ As soon as the thought entered his head, Sam knew it was true.

Dean was having trouble understanding why Sam was being such a stubborn ass about this. Usually Little Brother was the bleeding heart, the compassionate one. Dean just couldn't imagine what would make his Sammy want to leave a couple of kids on the street - especially when one could barely walk. It was like their roles had been reversed.

It never occurred to Dean to wonder why he was so dead set on giving them a ride. After all, Sam was right about one thing - the older Winchester usually would have passed them without a second thought.

"Sam," Dean said in a gentler voice, "That chick saved my life last night. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for her! The least we can do is give her a ride."

This struck home.

_...wouldn't even be here..._

The words echoed through Sam's head. In his mind, he saw the fire. Heard his own frantic cries.

Sam sighed, "Fine."

The brothers got back into the car.

"If it's too much trouble," Mike said from the back, "We can wait for the next car that drives by."

"No, it's no trouble," Dean said and flashed his trade mark grin at Jamie, appreciating the sight of her long legs, poking out from under her denim skirt.

Dean looked over at Sam, who had begun staring sullenly out the passenger window. _Let him sulk!_ Dean thought, slightly annoyed. But he couldn't help feeling a little guilty. Why had he brought up last night after Sam had already told him how he felt?

"You've got some good stuff in here!" Jamie piped up. She was rummaging through Dean's cassette collection.

"You like that kind of stuff?" Dean asked surprised and a little pleased.

"Oh yeah!" Jamie said, reaching over to put AC/DC into the tape player, "I love rock - though, deep down, I'm a blues girl - and you've got some classic stuff right here. Of course, I'll listen to just about anything except country, that candy coated fluff some people call popular music, and that 'cry my eyes out, slit my wrists, life sucks' crap!"

Dean grinned.

Sam had been carried away by his private thoughts. What had he seen on the road earlier? Almost immediately after Dean had pulled over, the details had become sketchy and he found himself unable to remember. He began to wonder if he had imagined the whole thing. If it was just a hallucination brought on by stress. After all, he had been awfully worked up. And Dean hadn't seen anything...

Sam was snapped out of his reverie by something Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked. He couldn't have heard Dean right. It just wasn't possible...

"I said I was wrong," Dean replied calmly.

Sam looked at him in utter disbelief. _That's it! I've lost it! I'm locked up in some nut house somewhere and imagining this whole thing!_

"Wrong about what?"

"When I said that that garbage you listen to was chick music. I was wrong," Dean quipped, "I guess that it's just geek-boy music."

Dean had expected a rebuttal. A cry of "shut up" or "jerk". All he got was a small "oh" before his brother resumed staring out the window. Dean discovered that he had liked angry Sammy better. Actually, anything would be better than this vacant staring.

Dean laughed at some joke Mike had just made. He hadn't really heard it. All his attention was focused on Sam. His brother was hurting. Something was wrong. Dean was going to find out what this something was.

* * *

Okay, so it almost physically hurt me to diss emo music - I am a fan - but I had to in order to make Jamie Dean's ideal girl. Oh well, I love mullet rock just as much!

Okay, so, thanks for reading (if you're reading this I assume you've read that last chapter...unless you just like reading author's notes...in which case you're strange).

Yeah, I'm weird today. Pay me no mind! Just rambling!

Alright, thanks again for reading! You know how I feel about reviews!


	5. Nightmares

**Warning:** Has not changed!

**Disclaimer:** Damn check bounced! Thus, I still do not own them...

**Poaetpainter:** Ack! Don't poke me! Okay, okay! Here's the next chapter!

Alright, it's time to start really hurting Sammy! We need some torture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Nightmares**

_Sam grimly surveyed his surroundings. _

Great,_ he thought,_ I had to watch this house burn down and now I have to dream about it too.

_But, if that was true, then why did he know it was a dream? Before he could contemplate this, a scream of fear and agony pierced the air. Sam's instincts kicked in immediately. He ran towards the sound, his hand automatically searching for the weapon that wasn't there. He reached the bathroom and peered in cautiously. Sam gasped at what he saw._

_"Jessica!" Sam screamed, staring in horror at the blonde girl's bruised and bloody face._

No!_ his mind screamed,_ I can't watch her die again!

And I won't, _he realized, _Because that's not Jessica.

_And, he saw, it wasn't. Although, the resemblance between the two girls was stunning. The girl let out another scream as a large man made his way into the room from the connecting bedroom._

_"No, please!" she begged, raising her battered arms to protect her face, but raising them too slow. The man's fist connected with her face, producing a sickening crack. The girl fell backwards, her head connecting with the edge of the bath, and landed on the floor unconscious._

_The man looked at her with an obvious sense of detachment. He pressed his hand to her neck, searching for a pulse. Sam didn't know how, but he knew that she was still alive._

_The man pulled back and just stood there, thinking. After a few minutes he turned away and began running a bath._

_Sam watched all this, wanting to do something. Wanting to stop this. Wanting to help this poor girl who looked so much like his dead girlfriend...but unable to. He was frozen to the spot. He knew that even if he could move, there was nothing he could do._

Because this already happened_, he thought sadly. _

_The man had begun whistling a familiar sounding tune as he turned the faucet off. A shiver ran down the hunter's spine as he identified the song as a lullaby. The girl was starting to stir, her eyes fluttering. Still whistling, the man reached down and picked her up effortlessly. Snapping fully awake, she began to struggle, screaming for help. He was carrying her towards the bathtub. Suddenly, Sam could swear that she was looking right at him._

_"Sam!" she screamed, "Help me! Please! Sam!"_

_The man unceremoniously dropped her into the tub with a splash. She screamed again. He reached down, placing his hands firmly on her chest, and pushed her under. Her struggles became even more frantic, her body flailing, water flying everywhere. The man continued whistling, holding her down. She managed to breach the surface once._

_"Sam!" she choked out before she was brutally shoved back under._

_Her struggles weakened and, eventually, stopped altogether. The man left the room to begin cleaning up his mess._

_Sam stared at the bath, feeling ill._

Sam!

_Sam whirled around, searching for the source of the voice._

Over here Sam.

_Sam turned in time to see the dead girl rising from the tub._

Help me Sam!

_"I can't! You're dead, there's nothing I can do!"_

_The girl's face contorted with rage. Her once pretty face becoming something ugly and terrifying._

Then you will die!

_The girl disappeared._

_Sam had time to think In the house! And on the road! She was- _

_Suddenly, all thoughts were drowned out by terrible screaming. The screaming was not coming from anywhere in the room, but from inside his head! It was continuing to grow louder and more painful. Sam fell to his knees, clutching his head in his hands._

_"Dean!" Sam yelled in desperation, "Help me!"_

He can't help you, Sam.

_Sam's head snapped up as the voice momentarily cut through the screams. He was vaguely aware that it wasn't the same voice as before. He saw before him a woman, only a little older than the other one. She was very pretty. Her brown eyes looked at him sadly, her dark hair hanging in wet clumps._

It's too late, Sam. Too late for you. Too late for her. Too late for me. Too late for us all.

_The girl flickered and disappeared._

_Sam felt like the screaming was going to tear his head open. It was in that moment that he realized, although this was a dream, he could still die here. And this screaming was going to kill him!_

_"Dean!" Sam screamed._

_

* * *

_

Uh oh! Sam's in trouble...again! Poor guy...he never gets a break...

Oh well! You know you enjoy it! Don't deny it! Sammy torture is fun!

Yep, I'm still in that weird mood...

Do I even need to say it this time? Come on...I think you guys get the picture!


	6. It's Not Over

**Warning: **Same...

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own!

Okay...so I think that it's about time that Dean came to Sam's rescue, don't you? I mean, Sammy torture is wonderful, but I do love that boy and can only let it go so far...for now.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: It's Not Over**

"Dean! Help me!"

The older Winchester snapped awake. He was on his feet, knife in hand, in seconds, ready to kick the ass of whatever had dared touch his little brother. The room was shrouded in silence.

Pinpricks of morning light were already seeping through the cracks in the curtains. Dean looked, but could not see the threat that had made his brother cry out.

"Sam?"

Only silence responded.

Dean flicked on the lamp and gasped when he saw that his brother's bed was empty.

_Don't panick yet,_ he told himself. Of course, the very idea was a joke. Don't panick! Ha! How could he not? He'd heard his brother scream and now he was gone!

Dean's heart hammered in his chest, "Sam!"

"Dean!"

The older brother relaxed ever so slightly at the reply. It sounded like his brother was in distress, but at least now he knew he was alive. And where he was.

Dean tensed as he pushed open the door to the bathroom, ready for any attack that might come his way, but none came. It took a moment for his brain to fully catch up with what his eyes were seeing.

There was no monster. No phantom attacker. No demon. Just Sammy, kneeling on the cold tile, his head held in his hands.

Dean crouched down and put his hands on his brother's shoulders, "Sam?"

No reply. Dean never felt more helpless than when Sam had visions. He could fight off monsters, excersise demons, shoot a werewolf in the heart with a silver bullet...but he could not protect Sam from this. He could not take away the pain they caused or the terror of what Sam saw, although he'd give anything to do so.

"Sammy?"

Dean lifted Sam's head so he could look at him and recoiled slightly at what he saw. Sam's face was twisted into a grimace of pain, his eyes staring blankly forward, not seeing anything. What frightened Dean the most was the way his younger brother's mouth was hanging open, twisted in a silent scream. Sam had never looked quite like this before. Something was seriously wrong.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, shaking his brother a little in his fear and concern, "Come on man, snap out of it!"

Suddenly, Sam went limp in his arms.

"Sam!"

Dean tried desperately to wake his brother but recieved no response. He decided to do the only other thing that he could think of.

Sam's eyes fluttered open, the pain in his cheek jerking him from his sleep.

"Oh! Ow!" he cried, wincing as he touched the tender spot on his face, "What the hell? Dean, you hit me!"

Dean let out a sigh of relief, "You scared the shit out of me man!"

Sam gave Dean a look of genuine confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Dean debated on telling Sam what happened.

"Nothing," he sighed again, "So, psychic wonder, what did you see anyway?"

"What?" Sam looked even more confused, if that was possible.

"Well you were having a vision weren't you?"

"No, I was dreaming..." Had he been having a vision? He didn't think so, but he didn't think that it was an ordinary dream either.

"Why would you think that I was having a vision?" Sam asked.

"Well, as far as I know, you don't normally sleepwalk (Sam was startled, finally taking in his surroundings) and you weren't exactly unconscious."

Dean helped Sam off the floor, "So, what was your dream about anyway?"

"I don't remember," Sam murmurred.

"Oh, don't give me that shit, Sam!" Dean said, exasperated. He meant to continue but Sam silenced him.

"I'm serious, Dean, I don't remember!" Sam said. Earlier, when Dean had asked him what he'd seen on the road, Sam had told Dean that it had hurt to think about it and he had meant it. Literally. Every time he had tried to remember it, a bolt of pain had shot through his head, getting worse and worse until he finally let it go. Trying to remember the dream was the same. Still, seeing the worry etched into his brother's face (despite the fact that he was obviously trying to hide it), Sam felt that he had to try.

Pain filled the youngest Winchester's head as he concentrated on his dream. He was ready to give up, the pain was unbearable. But wait...was there something? Something faint but still there?

"My dream was about..." Sam narrowed his eyes in concentration, "Something about that house. And Jess."

Dean felt guilt tearing into his heart. Sam had not had nightmares about his dead girlfriend for sometime now. But, of course, thinking that his brother had suffered the same fate, even if it was only for a few moments, would open the old wound.

"Come on," Dean said softly, "I'm not quite ready to get up yet."

The brothers climbed into their respective beds. Dean had almost drifted off when a voice to his left woke him.

"Dean?"

"What?" Dean mumbled.

"Our job, with the ghost in that house, I don't think it's over."

Dean turned to look at his brother, "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know," Sam replied before rolling over, almost immediatly beginning to snore.

_How could it not be over?_ Dean wondered before sleep took him as well.

* * *

Now...maybe you're wondering if that little bit of limp Sam in that chapter is all there's going to be...HELL NO! The _real_ limp Sam scene(s) comes a little later. Lots more hurting Sam to come! 

(cough) Review! (cough)


	7. Obsessed

**Warning: **Oh...just see chapter one...

**Disclaimer: **Have yet to own them...outside my dreams of course...

Okay, so I'm in a bit of an updating mood today! Short chapter 'cause I want to at least wait until tomorrow to post the next part!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Obsessed**

Dean opened his eyes to see his brother's empty bed. Immediately panic set in as he remembered the past night's events. Sitting up quickly, he was relieved to see his brother sleeping on the other side of the motel room.

Sam's head was resting at what looked like a very uncomfortable angle next to his laptop, his body slouched over in the chair.

Dean walked over and, frowning, took a quick look at what was on Sam's laptop.

"Hey, Sunshine, nap time's over," Dean said, gently shaking Sam's shoulder.

Sam mumbled something incoherent and groaned as he sat upright, feeling the pain and stiffness in his neck.

"Did you get any real sleep at all last night?" Dean asked.

"I had some nightmares," Sam said tiredly, "So I decided to do some research."

"About what?"

"The ghost in that house," Sam said, stretching and cracking his spine, "I wanted to see if there was anything we missed."

"Come on, Sam, we burned the bones already," Dean said, "What makes you think that there's still something there?"

"I don't know," Sam replied, a little heatedly.

"Not a good enough answer, Sam."

"Look," Sam said in exasperation, "Just because we burned the bones doesn't mean that we destroyed the ghost! It could have attached itself to something!"

"Sam!" Dean said, feeling himself growing angry, "The house and everything in it burned down! There's nothing!"

Seeing that shouting would not get through to his brother, Dean decided to try a different tactic.

"Look, Sam," Dean said softly, "This ghost is becoming an obsession for you. It's not healthy. You have to get some sleep, you like crap man." Dean grinned a little.

"Sam, there's nothing to suggest that the other night wasn't a complete success," Dean continued, "I know it freaked you out and you're having a tough time getting over it but there's nothing to find Sam."

Sam nodded his head slightly but didn't look convinced. He turned away but Dean stopped him.

"There's another thing that's bugging me, Sam."

"Oh?"

"I saw what was on your computer, you were doing checks on Mike and Jamie."

"And?"

Dean grew exasperated, "Why can't you just drop it, man! They're just a couple of kids!"

Dean looked at Sam's face when he said this, "What? Did you find something on them?"

"No," Sam sighed, "Aside from the fact that they're both orphans, they seem to be completely normal."

Dean snorted softly at the idea. Normal. There was no normal. Only ignorance to what was really out there.

"Come on," he said, "Let's get some breakfast."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Hmmm...I like reviews...


	8. Arguments

**Warning: **Why do I even put this here anymore?

**Disclaimer: **Still no ownage...

Okay, so my computer has gone and blown up...I'm going to have to borrow other people's whenever I can until such time as my father has managed to fix mine (yes...that would be his job around the house)...I love you Daddy...

To my friends from the boards at supernatural.tv (or, rather, any of you who have found me on here)...I'm really sorry for the lack of updates! I'll try working on 'In You I Trust' this weekend, but...with my computer out of commision...I can't make any promises. Again, really sorry guys!

**SilverStorm06: **There is absolutely nothing wrong with loving Sammy angst. Angst is like oxygen for fan fiction addicts! And thank you very much!

**lilfunnymonkey: **Aw, thanks so much! That comment pretty much made my day!

Okay...next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Arguments**

Sam watched Dean with mixed feelings. Fear of what was coming, the need to protect him from it, anger that he wasn't listening, and a deep sorrow for the childhood Dean had never had and never will have.

Dean and Jamie were walking slightly ahead, in a heated discussion about some band they both liked. Once in a while one would punch the other playfully on the arm or try to bump them into the bushes.

_They look like a couple of highschool kids,_ Sam thought sadly.

Mike, on the other hand, was hanging slightly back, looking at the duo with an expression of longing.

"Why do you let her do that to you?" Sam asked.

"Wha-" Mike looked at Sam, a little embarrassed, "What do you mean?"

"Why do you let her flirt with other guys? I thought she was your girlfriend."

Mike sighed, "Me too."

"So why do you stay with her?"

"She's my friend, even if she's not my _girlfriend_," Mike replied, "Besides, she deserves better than me."

Now Sam was really confused.

"I did some things," Mike explained, "And I hurt her. I hate myself for it and would do anything to take it back. Your brother's a good guy and they seem to really like each other."

Mike let out a deep sigh, "I love her and this hurts but I want, no I _need_ her to be happy. She deserves it. Even if it means her being with someone else...but, I'll always be there if she needs me."

Mike gave Sam a sad smile and his heart went out to the boy. Sam had been suspicious of both of them since the beginning. When they had decided to stay at the same motel as the boys, his suspicion had grown. He had been shocked when Dean asked them if they wanted to eat breakfast together and been on edge all day. Now, although he was still wary of Jamie, he found himself warming to Mike. It seemed that Dean had been right about him. He was just a kid. An innocent who happened to get caught in the events unfolding.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sam!" Dean said, "I'm going out to get some grub, want anything in particular?"

Sam sighed, now was as good a time to talk to Dean as any.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should go back to that house and give it another look."

Dean groaned, "There is no house, Sam. It burned down, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," Sam said, running a hand nervously through his hair, "I still want to see."

"Sam, it's over! Why can't you just except it? What is it with you and this case?"

Sam felt himself growing angry and frustrated, "If you're so sure it's over then why won't you just check it out?"

"_Because_, Sam, I think it's a waste of time!"

"Any other time you'd have no problem checking, Dean! You're only refusing because of that girl, Jamie! You have feelings for her and it's clouding your judgement!" Sam yelled, feeling maybe just a little jealousy as well as anger.

Dean was truly hurt by Sam's statement. Sam had always looked up to him and trusted him completely. It was natural. Dean was his big brother. But now, not only was Sam questioning his judgement, but he was suggesting that his ability to hunt had been compromised by his emotions. Even worse than that, Sam was suggesting that his ability to fulfill his duties as a _big brother_ was compromised by his emotions. Something Dean would never allow to happen.

"Sam," Dean said, trying to keep himself under control, "That's crazy. You know me - flirt with anything with legs...love 'em and leave 'em...I don't get emotionally involved. Can't afford to in our line of work. I have one night stands, I don't fall in love. Besides, she's way too young1"

"Age has never been an issue before," Sam replied coldly, "As long as the girl was over eighteen, you've never given a shit how old she was."

"She has a boyfriend, Sam!" Dean shouted, exasperation evident.

"Again, it's never stopped you before, Dean."

Dean's anger flared...then melted as a memory surfaced and a grin lit his faced. Dean turned to meet Sam's puzzled expression.

"Do you remember that time that barmaid's husband came home early?" he asked.

Sam tried to keep a straight face, but ended up snorting laughter.

Dean had picked up a _supposedly_ single barmaid and staid the night at her house. It turned out that she was married and her husband had been out of town. He had come home early, in an attempt to surprise her, and had arrived just in time to see the Impala leaving the driveway. He had then tracked the brothers down to the motel they had been staying in. Not having actually seen the man who slept with his wife, just the car, when Sam had answered the door the angry husband had punched him square in the face, breaking his nose. The man had fully intended to beat the crap out of Sam but the young hunter had overpowered him. Sam had demanded to know why he was attacking him and the man had replied with a "Stay away from my wife you piece of shit! I'll kill you!". Sam had repeatedly told the man that he didn't know what he was talking about. Eventually, it had hit him. The man must have come here looking for Dean. Sam had talked to the husband and eventually they sorted it out. The man apologized several times for hitting Sam and Sam told him several times not to worry about it. Soon, Dean had come back to the motel, surprised and worried when he saw his brother, with a bloody nose, sitting next to a man he'd never seen before. The husband had asked Sam if this was his brother. When Sam replied that it was, the man had stood up ever so calmly, and socked Dean right in the face. The man had then turned to Sam and said a polite goodbye.

In present day, both boys burst out laughing in unison thinking of the incident. In that moment, all anger was forgotten. They looked at each other with brotherly affection. 

"Look, Sam," Dean said, "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay," Sam agreed, a smile plastered to his face.

"I'll be right back," Dean said, "I'm just going out to get some food."

And, with that, he left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Dean, wait up!"

Dean turned to see Jamie sprinting towards him.

"Where are you headed all by yourself?" she asked.

"Just going to get dinner."

"Well, you kinda' forgot your car, Dean."

"Nah, I don't need the Impala," Dean said, "There's a gass station just down the road. And I'd rather not risk scratching up her paint job on these gravel roads."

"A gass station?" Jamie said, raising an eyebrow and laughing, "For dinner? That doesn't sound too healthy, Dean."

"Well, babe, when you're on the road, some of the healthiest meals you've had in a long time come from vending machines," Dean said grinning.

Jamie laughed again, "I guess that's true."

"Hey, where's Mike?"

"He went out for a walk...or rather a hobble," she shrugged, "I don't have to be with him twenty-four/seven, I'm not his babysitter."

Then, she stood up on her tiptoes, and to his surprise, kissed Dean. As her lips pressed against his, Dean felt a strange tingling all through his body, which wasn't entirely unpleasant, and a sudden chill filled the air.

Jamie pulled back, the kiss ending all too soon for Dean, and smiled at him flirtatiously, "Catch you later."

She then turned and left him staring after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam climbed into the hot water. It had been a long time since they'd stayed at a place with a bath. He had almost forgotten how good they felt, the almost theraputic quality to the heat and steam. The water was still running, filling the tub. Sam allowed himself to sink in, his muscles relaxing.

Sam closed his eyes. Maybe he had been overreacting after all. Maybe the job was done. The more he thought about it, the more foolish he felt for his behavior.

Lost in thought and warmed by the water, Sam didn't feel the sharp drop in the room's temperature.

Cold hands placed themselves firmly on Sam's chest, and pushed him under the water.

* * *

**A/N: **(isn't it so much less confusing when I put that there? I thought so...)

Now, the end of this chapter and the whole of the next one was kind of a favorite scene of the people on the supernatural.tv boards as far as this story went...'cause...well...Sammy's in a bathtub! Does it need anymore explanation than that?

I think that this is where people started to really hate and mistrust Jamie too...you can't touch one of the boys and expect that people won't show up on your doorstep with rock salt guns...

I did try to change the bit about the barmaid's husband to a full blown flashback...but it didn't quite work out...

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Oh...and reviews make me happy...and, when I'm happy, I get motivated to borrow computers so I can update!


	9. Going Under

**Warning: **You know the drill by now, see chapter one.

**Disclaimer: **No, but I am working on making clones!

Okay, so my computer is _finally _fixed. We had to fiddle with it all weekend, but it's much better. Apparently one of my system files was corrupted so we had to delete everything off of it and reinstall windows (from '95 on...bleh). But it is fixed. So here's a celebratory update (I added more Dean angst, yay)!

**jjackles: **Yeah, I can understand why you have a thing for Dean. I'm a Sammy-girl myself (hello tall, dark, and geeky). I'd take either of them in a bath, though.

**Poaetpainter: **Thank you and I intend to!

**lilfunnymonkey: **Thank you very much!

**friendly: **All fixed!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Going Under**

Sam had managed to breach the surface a few times to draw breath, but no matter how much air he had taken, it had never been enough. It seemed likely that the spirit was toying with him, allowing him enough air so that the torture could continue. Still, he continued his struggles, unwilling to give up.

Sometimes he would catch a glimpse of the spirit's image. A wisp of blonde hair. Her face - a mask of hate. But he didn't need to see her to know who she was. As soon as she had entered the room, he'd remembered his dreams all too well.

He felt a sudden increase in the pressure on his chest, pinning him to the bottom of the tub. The water seemed to be getting deeper, the bath growing bigger. But that was impossible.

Sam felt his muscles growing tired. His body growing weaker. His struggles became less and less even though his oxygen deprived lungs still burned and his brain still screamed at him to fight. The room was losing its colour. Sam was tired and sleep had never seemed more inviting. He closed his eyes.

Another presence entered the room, forcing the spirit away from Sam. The spirit shrieked in fury. And then, as suddenly as they came, both were gone.

But the darkness had already claimed Sam.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean arrived at the motel, many different kinds of junk food cradled in his arms - of course including Peanut M&Ms.

Dean would later curse himself for not knowing that something was wrong as soon as he entered the motel room. It had been far too quiet. He heard the water running and thought that Sam was washing up. Hell, he didn't even notice how cold the room was. He was too busy thinking of Jamie. Later, after he felt that he had things mostly under control again, he would think about what Sam had said earlier and know that he had been right. His feelings were affecting the way he thought, his ability to function. He had failed his little brother.

After he unloaded the dinner from his sore arms (_Should have taken the Impala after all_) he finally began to wonder about how long the water had been running.

"Hey, Sam!" Dean called, "You gonna leave any hot water for me?"

No reply. Even in his current state of mind, Dean found that odd. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sam?"

Still nothing and-

"What in the-"

Dean looked down to see water pooling on the floor outside the bathroom door. It took a moment for his mind to process the information overload that wanted to consume him and send him into a blind panic. Sam not answering, the water running long enough to flood the bathroom...

_You're overeating,_ Dean told himself,_ He probably just went out for a walk and-_

But that didn't make any sense. Sam would never go out and leave the bath running. He was too damn responsible.

Dean knocked on the door again, "Sam?"

He tried several more times and thought of several different explanations before the panic dam broke.

"Sam!" he yelled, pounding on the door now.

He began to try to kick down the door but the damn thing didn't want to move. Why was it so hard to break down? It was so old, how could it be so strong?

When he finally succeeded in breaking down the door, all thoughts left his mind except for one that repeated over and over.

No. No. No! No, no, no, no!

Dean's heart froze as he stared at the limp, lifeless form in the bath.

"Sammy!"

Time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. The events freezing into horrifying tableaus and still blurring together until there was barely a coherent order they fell into.

Dean dragged Sam's body from the tub, struggling to lift his brother's...no; he didn't want to think of Sammy as deadweight. The word dead should never be associated with his little brother's name.

He, gently as he could, lay the younger Winchester on the cool tile, sickened by how still Sam was. Dean didn't even have the subtle rise and fall of his baby brother's chest to reassure him now. Sam was pale, far too pale, and his lips had already turned an alarming shade of blue.

_How long?_ Dean wondered,_ How long was he lying there before I got back? How long was he_ dying_ while I was out having a nice chat with the cashier at the 7/11? Oh, Sammy, I'm so sorry! I should have been here! I'm so, so sorry!_

Dean clamped his mouth over his brothers, giving him two breaths of air and thinking how much he would give to hear his brother tease him for giving him the "kiss of life".

He began the compressions, counting them off. The numbers were the only thing that could drown out the terrified cries of his own mind, the only thing that could muffle the hurt and the guilt created by the voices screaming that it was too late, his Sammy was gone and it was all his fault for not protecting him.

...nine...ten...eleven...twelve...

"Come on, Sam," the distraught older brother whispered, "Breathe for me. You're not gonna let this take you out, are you? 'Cause drowning in a bathtub is a sucky way to die. Personally, I'd hold out for something a little more heroic."

It was a weak attempt at humor, but he needed to keep up the old cocky facade. It was either that or fall apart.

Two more breaths.

"Come on, Princess," Dean said, "Stop making me do all the work and breathe!"

He had completely blocked out his surroundings. He didn't notice the way the steam, water, and sweat was making his t-shirt stick to his body like a second skin. He didn't feel the cooling water soaking into the knees of his jeans. All he saw, all he _could_ see was Sam, Sam who was _dying_. For Dean Winchester, there was only him, Sam, and the endless void that had replaced his heart at the thought of losing the one person he cared about the most.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam, please don't do this to me," Dean whimpered. Tears were streaming down his face. He didn't care. Nothing mattered right now except Sam's lifeless body. He'd lost count of how many times he'd preformed the compressions, how many times he'd watched for Sam's chest to start moving, how many times he felt crushing despair when it didn't.

"Damn it, Sammy! Breathe!" Dean screamed, pounding one last time on his baby brother's chest to no avail.

Dean slumped back. He had failed. His little brother was dead. Life no longer carried meaning. It somehow didn't seem right that he could still here the ticking of the motel room's clock. Time should stop for Sam; it meant nothing now...because, without Sammy, there was no future. It didn't seem right that the world hadn't come to an end the very second Dean stopped his compressions...'cause it sure as hell _felt_ like it had.

For a moment, he thought he heard something from where he knew Sam's body was lying. He was just about to dismiss it when he heard it again.

Dean raised his head when he heard a struggling cough and a sharp intake of breath.

"Sam?" Dean asked tentatively, afraid to get his hopes up.

When he saw his brother roll over on his side and spit up water he almost jumped for joy. Instead, he leaned back against the cool tile, closing his eyes in relief. When he opened them, he saw Jamie sitting there, one hand holding Sam's, the other brushing his hair out of his eyes in an affectionate, almost motherly manner. She looked up to see him staring at her and gave him a weak smile.

"I was heading back to my room and saw your door open and heard you shouting," she explained, "I was worried so I came in and saw you trying to resuscitate Sam. I didn't know what else to do so I called an ambulance and then just sat down and took his hand."

The sound of sirens pierced the air.

"About time they got here," she said, standing up.

Dean just watched her, feeling grateful and confused.

She looked over the two boys and then turned away and blushed.

"Uh...Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to get Sam some pants."

* * *

**A/N: **

Yeah, I just thought that that chapter needed more angst. The Dean angst to Sam hurt ratio was _way_ off. Should be better now.

Hope you liked!

...Review!...


	10. Walking on Water

**Warning: **Blah, blah, blah...

**Disclaimer: **If only...

Aw, thanks everyone for all the wondeful reviews! Plenty more trouble ahead for our boys, but first...

**dumwolf16:** Aw, thanks!

**SilverStorm06: **Hmmmm...that's a good idea...never thought of that...

**TammiTam: **Thank you very much!

**Poaetpainter: **(gasps in horror) No! I could never kill Sammy!

**friendly: **Thank you!

**jjackles: **'Twas the point...Dean needed to have some sexy too.

**puplover77: **Yes, definetly something up with Jamie. Now, Dean should really listen to Sam now...but those Winchester men are so stubborn...(hint hint)

**lilfunnymonkey: **Once again, no...could never kill Sammy. I love him too much.

**Sandy Murray: **Yep. This was the point when the girls on the fan board really became suspicios of Jamie. I got comments like "What kind of girl could just sit next to a naked Sam and take his hand?" and "Why does Sam need pants?"

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Walking on Water**

_Dean looked around to see himself surrounded by trees. _

Where am I?_ he wondered. _

"Dad, do I have to come?" a voice asked.

Dean turned towards the sound. Standing not far away were two young women and a man. One girl was tall and slender, she had her dark hair pulled into a ponytail and two guns sat in a holster worn loosely on her hips over khaki shorts. Dean grinned thinking that she looked like Lara Croft.

The other girl was shorter and obviously younger, her blonde hair cascading past her shoulders. She was in a loose t-shirt and jeans, .45 in hand.

The man had short, silver coloured hair and was sporting a pair of old faded jeans and a button up shirt.

Where do I know them from?

"Now, Katherine," the man said to the blonde haired girl, "This is an old friend of mine, I owe a lot to him. If he needs help we're not going to turn him down."

"Come on, Squirt," the older girl piped up, "This'll be fun! We haven't gone on a family hunt in a while."

"Don't call me Squirt, Leanne!" Katherine said, "You know I hate it! I'm not a baby!"

"But you'll always be my baby sister, Kat!" Leanne cried, embracing her sister tightly, a teasing smile on her face.

"Get off me!" the younger shouted, shoving her older sister away.

Dean recognized this type of scene well. Underneath the teasing and bickering he could easily see the protectiveness and devotion of the older sibling and the admiration and trust of the younger.

There was a rustling sound as someone or something approached the little family. Dean smiled when he saw Leanne unconsciously step in front of her little sister.

When Dean saw the familiar face of the figure stepping from the shadows, he felt like he'd been socked in the stomach. All the air rushed out of his lungs and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get any more in.

"Dad!" he gasped.

Nobody seemed to hear him but they all visibly relaxed as John Winchester's face came into view.

"John," the gray haired man said stepping forward and extending a hand.

"Brian," a smiling John Winchester replied, taking Brian's hand and shaking it.

"It's been a long time."

"Sure has."

John then turned to elder sister, extending his hand once more, "Hey, Lea."

"John," she said, hands on her hips, "I thought we were passed all those formalities." She then hugged him warmly.

"Good to see you again," she said.

"Likewise."

John then turned to the younger sister, "And you must be Katherine."

She shook his hand politely, although she looked like she'd rather be anywhere else right now, "Mr. Winchester."

Dean did a double take when he saw a younger version of himself step up beside his father.

"Dean!" Leanne cried, quickly hugging him before he could get away.

"Hi, Leanne," Little Dean said, pulling away.

Leanne looked him up and down, "Well aren't you getting to be a handsome young man? And how's little Sammy?"

"He's staying at Pastor Jim's. It's too dangerous for him to come on this hunt with us."

"And is this your first time hunting werewolf, Dean?"

Little Dean nodded.

Suddenly it hit Dean where he'd seen this before.

Brian...Leanne...Katherine...Trotter?

Of course! How could he forget his first werewolf hunt? His father had wanted to leave him at home with Sammy but it had been one of the few times in his life that Dean had opposed John. Dean had argued and insisted that he was old enough until his father gave in. But John was still unwilling to take any unnecessary risks where his son was concerned and had asked for help from an old friend. That old friend was Brian Trotter, a man who had also lost his wife to the demon that killed Mary Winchester. Brian had agreed readily, saying that it would be good experience for his youngest, Katherine. Dean had met Brian and his stepdaughter, Leanne, once before and knew that his father had hunted with them many times since then.

"All right, kids," Brian said seriously, although that constant twinkle in his eye remained, "This werewolf is a mean SOB. I don't think we should have to remind any of you to be careful."

Leanne, Katherine, and Little Dean all nodded solemnly.

"He's smart," John added, "It's taken me a long time to track him down. Once he figures out what we're here to do, he'll start hunting us, too. You can count on that. We all need to watch each other's backs."

The group split up slightly, although making sure they were always in a position to help one another if there was attack. Little Dean stuck at his father's side.

Dean stayed where he was for a moment before following Katherine. He felt like something was pushing him in this direction, like he was meant to see something.

He watched as Katherine entered a clearing, not noticing how far she'd split off from the group.

"Why doesn't he understand?" she muttered, "I don't want to hunt. I don't want to be like him. I just want to have a normal life."

Dean looked at Katherine, feeling affection and grief for her. She reminded him so much of Sam.

A nearby growling interrupted Dean's thoughts. He looked over to see a pair of yellowed eyes peering from the darkness.

Katherine jerked around only a few moments after Dean, bringing her gun up. But it was too late. The wolf jumped from the shadows, knocking the gun from her hand and pinning her to the ground. The creature opened its jaws wide and went for the struggling girl's neck. All Dean could do was watch in horror.

"NO!"

The werewolf was suddenly thrown off of Katherine and into a nearby tree.

Dean looked to the source of the voice and saw Leanne, looking winded.

The wolf, slightly dazed, was already getting up, its eyes watching both sisters carefully. It was about to attack again when its chest seemingly burst open as the creature was riddled with silver bullets. Out of the trees stepped John and Little Dean Winchester, firing almost casually at the werewolf's heart.

The creature collapsed to the ground, returning to its human form.

Katherine watched the scene in fascination and horror. She suddenly seemed to come back to herself and ran from the clearing as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Kat!" Leanne called, running after her. Dean quickly headed after both of them.

Katherine stopped so suddenly that Leanne almost ran into her. Both girls were panting hard and, in unison, leaned back against the surrounding trees.

"So what's with the foot race, Squirt?" Leanne asked.

Katherine turned to her, tears standing out in her eyes, "This is exactly why I hate this job!"

Leanne gave her a quick once over, "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, Lea," Katherine sighed.

"So what then?"

"What you did back there-"

Leanne shook her head and began to turn away but Katherine grabbed her arm.

"Lea," she said, "There's something wrong with us. Both of us. We're able to do things, we have powers. We shouldn't and we don't know why we have them or how to control them. We don't know when they'll work or when they won't. That werewolf we were hunting, it was human once. Before the supernatural intervened in his or her life, and they became a monster, capable of killing other human beings. What if that happens to us, Lea? What if one day we start killing people and have to be taken down by hunters like ourselves? It has to be more than just a coincidence that the demon killed Mom and now we have these powers. What if it's after us? What if we become monsters?"

Leanne shook her head, "Never happen."

"Unless you can add premonitions to your ever growing list of abilities," Katherine said, "Then you can't know that."

"I know," Leanne said, putting a comforting arm around her sister, "Because I won't let it."

Katherine visibly relaxed under her older sibling's touch, but Dean saw the flicker of uncertainty on Leanne's face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean groaned as he woke up. He was sitting in an incredibly uncomfortable plastic chair in the hospital waiting room. He couldn't remember dozing off. How could he have gone to sleep without knowing how his brother was?

Jamie sat down next to him and handed him a coffee.

"Thought you could use one," she said.

Dean thanked her. He grimaced as he took a sip. The hospital's coffee was terrible.

Jamie gave him a smile but it didn't reach her eyes, "I'll take you out for a real coffee later."

Dean simply nodded, not really listening. He was thinking about his dad. Wishing he were here because, to be completely honest, Dean didn't have a clue what was going on. Also being slightly glad that he wasn't here to see how his eldest son had failed. _If Dad were here, this never would have happened._

Jamie laughed suddenly. Seeing Dean giving her a funny look, she explained, "I was just thinking about my parents. My mother outlived my father by three years. Whenever something went wrong, she'd say something like 'If your father was here, he'd know what to do' or 'This kind of thing never happened while your father was around'. I just think its funny, the way those we lost always seem perfect in our memories, all their mistakes conveniently forgotten when we want to blame ourselves. The way we go on about them, you'd almost think that they could walk on water."

Jamie turned to Dean, her look solemn, "Don't beat yourself up, Dean. What happened to Sam...it's not your fault."

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted when a doctor walked into the room.

"Dean Hunter?" the man asked, glancing at his clipboard.

Dean stood up immediately, followed by Jamie.

"Mr. Hunter, I'm your brother's doctor, Dr. Cleveland."

"How is he?" Dean asked anxiously, unable to hide his worry.

"Your brother's heart did stop at one point," Dr. Cleveland said, "But there seems to be no long term damaged caused by the incident."

"So, I can take him home then?" Dean asked, relieved.

"Ye-es," Dr. Cleveland said, seeming reluctant.

"What?"

"Well," the doctor explained, scratching his head, "We've done some tests on Sam. There appears to be no brain damage caused by the lack of oxygen or injuries to the head, but-."

"But what?" Dean asked, heart hammering in his chest.

"Well, he has some memory loss," Dr. Cleveland said, once again reading his clipboard, "There's also some difficulty concentrating, slight dizziness, and fatigue. It could be nothing. Your brother went through a traumatic experience and it is expected that he would be shaken. These symptoms may go away on their own and a psychiatrist may help further the mental and emotional healing process. I don't want to worry you unnecessarily, but Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome is often a result of near death experiences. You can help him get over it, but you will need to watch him for the next little while."

"I'm going to release him into your care, Mr. Hunter," he continued, "But if these problems persist I suggest bringing him in for further examination."

* * *

Ack! Memory loss! Not good! 

Hope you liked!


	11. Mistakes

**Warning: **Blah, blah, blah...

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own.

Sorry I haven't been on for a while! Some pressing matters that needed to be taken care of! But I'm back now and I come bearing an update...(smiles) forgive me?

**MollybyGolly: **Thank you and I agree.

**friendly: **That it does.

**SilverStorm06: **Yeah, poor Sam. Sucks for him that I like to see him suffer.

**puplover77:** Thank you very much. See? This is when people hate Jamie. She was on the hit list of quite a few people by the time thin fanfic was finished...and we all know how violent people can get when someone messes with one of the boys...

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Mistakes**

Why am I constantly dreaming about these two? _Dean thought, looking at the two girls sitting at the bar,_ I mean, they're hot but...

_"Should you really be here, Squirt?" Leanne asked, grinning as she drank down another shot, "I mean, I probably shouldn't let my kid sister drink underage." _

"I'm not a kid, I'm eighteen," Katherine replied.

"Which is not the legal drinking age."

"So? You've been drinking since you turned sixteen. I've been doing it since I was fourteen."

Leanne looked at her in shock and amazement, "Fourteen! How'd you get that past me and Dad?"

"I have my ways," she replied slyly before drinking down a big mouthful of beer.

Leanne shook her head in disbelief which made the younger sister laugh. Katherine's eyes strayed across the room, her eyes locking with those of a young man in the corner. They stayed like that for a little while, just looking at each other, before he turned away, almost shyly. Leanne followed her sister's gaze.

"Kat, he's gorgeous!" she breathed. The man was tall and very muscular. He had short sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Freckles lightly dotted his face.

"Yeah," Katherine agreed.

"So..."

"So what?"

"Go over there and talk to him!"

"What?" the younger sister asked shocked, "Lea, doesn't he seem a little old for me?"

"No, not really," Leanne asked, after ordering another shot, "Besides, you need to have a little fun every once in a while. You've been so stressed out lately." Some concern entered Leanne's voice at this last part.

Katherine opened her mouth to continue her protest but was interrupted by someone nervously clearing their throat behind her. She turned to see the man she'd been gazing at smiling timidly, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Hi, um, my name's Andrew and I was wondering if I could buy you a drink."

Katherine seemed a bit uncertain but Leanne elbowed her in the side and gave her a 'go on' gesture.

"Sure," she said, walking with him to his table.

Leanne smiled, "Atta' girl!"

The whole world suddenly seemed to waver and finally disappear. Dean felt like he was falling. When he stopped, he was standing on the side of a road.

Where am I now?_ he wondered. _

He turned as he heard a girl sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Kat! I'm so sorry!"

Lying in the gutter was the body of Katherine Trotter, her skin a disturbing shade of blue. Next to her, holding her hand in an almost frantic manner, was her older sister Leanne. Lea looked like she'd pass out any minute, sweat and tears mixing on her face.

"This is all my fault," she cried, "I should have protected you! But you didn't want to go with him and I made you!"

Dean felt his heart breaking as he watched her. He could imagine all too well what the older sibling was going through.

The paramedics who were on the scene tried to take Katherine's body away. Leanne let out a scream and desperately still clung to her sister's hand.

"No! Please! Let me try to save her!"

Dean turned away, unable to watch anymore. That was when he saw the figure across the street, crying silent tears as he watched the scene before him.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, running towards him.

Sam turned to him, the look on his face making Dean's heart go cold, "Why do I keep seeing her die, Dean?"

Dean watched in horror as a shadow rose up behind his little brother. The shadow had yellow eyes.

"Sam, look out!"

But the demon had already begun to descend on Sam.

"No! Sammy!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke up with a start. He looked around him. No road with a dead girl in the gutter. Just his motel room. He immediately hopped out of his bed and over to Sam's. There was his baby brother. Right were he'd left him, sleeping peacefully. The elder Winchester breathed a sigh of relief and, with a slightly shaky hand, brushed the hair out of Sammy's eyes.

"I'm not going to let anything hurt you Sammy," he whispered. But that felt like a lie. Hadn't he already let his brother get hurt?

Dr. Cleveland hadn't been kidding when he said that Sam had memory loss. He couldn't remember anything that happened since the start of the last hunt. Then again, maybe that was a blessing. Sam wouldn't remember the house burning down.

Dean would have happily let Sam forget the past few days if it weren't for a couple of things. One, Dean still needed to know what had happened to Sam when he'd been out, and Sam couldn't tell him if he couldn't remember. Two, Dean had had to explain the presence of Mike and Jamie.

_Speaking of the kid,_ Dean thought, _Where the hell did Mike get off to? I haven't seen him since breakfast. Maybe he headed back to the motel room for an early night after his walk._

Dean didn't get any more sleep that night. He stayed up watching over his little brother.

* * *

**A/N:**

A little short, I know, but more soon!


	12. Trapped

**Disclaimer: **Preparing to take them by force.

**Warning: **Here comes that suggestive scene (hint hint)...

Well, I've got another chapter for you guys!

Alright, so I'm one of those people who has a tendancy to talk to the characters. Now, I thought, why not give them the opporunity to talk back? I've seen quite a few little interviews at the end of fanfics and thought it was a neat idea. At the end of this, you will get to see my attempt at one. A bad idea? Most likely. I don't know, tell me what you think...

**roxy071288: **(smiles)

**SilverStorm06: **Aw, I hope you're feeling better!

**puplover77: **Yeah, it's sweet when Dean does it, but when Sam catches _me _watching him sleep the first words out of his mouth are "restraining order".

Hope you like!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Trapped**

"Hey, Sam! I got coffee!" Dean called, coming back with the breakfast of day-old donuts provided by the motel. It had taken all his willpower to leave Sam alone again. But he couldn't let Sam see that. He needed to be strong for his little brother.

Now, Dean looked around the room in shock. The drawers were all open and emptied of their belongings. All their stuff was being thrown into bags by a very freaked-out-looking Sam. "Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam barely registered the fact that Dean was there. He'd been having flashes, memories he assumed, all morning. They weren't painful like visions and were hard to piece together, but they all left him with the same feeling. They had to get out. Now!

"Sam?" Dean tried again, getting very concerned by his brother's behavior.

A house burning down. A man drowning a young woman in a bath. Two women sitting at a bar. Dead body in a gutter. Being pushed under the water. Sam's mind was reeling. He grabbed at his head in an attempt to steady himself.

Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder, "Sam? What's wrong?"

Sam looked at his brother's worried face, "Dean we have to leave."

"What? Why?"

"Don't know," Sam said, resuming his packing frenzy, "Bad feeling. I just know that we have to leave."

"Okay," Dean replied, "Just let me go get Jamie and-"

"NO!" Sam shouted, much louder than he had intended, causing Dean to jump.

"Sam, what's going on?" Dean asked as calmly as possible.

"She..." Sam took a deep breath, trying to clear his head, "She's not who you think she is!"

"Well, then," Dean said, "Who is she?"

"I don't know!"

"You sound like a broken record, Sam. 'I don't know'! That's your reply to everything lately!" Dean said heatedly. Then, in a gentler voice, "Sam, I'm worried about the way you've been acting. You're not yourself, I need you to talk to me!"

"I am talking, Dean! You're not listening!" Sam cried in frustration, "I'm trying to save your life, man! That girl's going to get you killed! You're not thinking straight! You're constantly distracted! And she's behind all of-"

Sam's head snapped back as Dean's fist connected with his face. For a moment both brothers looked at each other in shock. Then Sam shook his head and headed for the door.

Dean grabbed his arm, "Sam, wait!"

Sam turned to face him. Dean was shocked to see his little brother holding back tears.

"Dean, my whole life I've trusted you. If you told me something I accepted it, you're my big brother," Sam said, "Just once I wish you'd have the same faith in me."

With that said, Sam turned and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam just walked, not caring were he was going. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and apologize for what he said to his brother. He'd seen the hurt look in Dean's eyes and it had torn a hole in his heart. But he couldn't. It was harsh, but Dean needed a wake up call. If he didn't come to his senses soon, they could both die.

Sam finally took a moment to look at his surroundings.

"What the hell?"

Sam suddenly cried out as a blinding pain shot through his head. His knees gave out from under him and he crashed to the ground. As the world gave way to darkness, Sam called out to the one person he could always count on when he was in trouble.

"Dean!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean banged his head against the wall.

"Stupid!" he scolded himself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Sam had been hurting. Sam had needed him. And what did he do, being the great big brother that he is? He hit Sam right in the face, that's what he did!

"What's wrong with me?" he sighed.

His head snapped up as he heard a knocking on the door.

_Sam?_ he thought hopefully.

He opened the door and was slightly disappointed to see a very concerned looking Jamie.

"Dean, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Dean asked, stepping aside to let her through the door.

"Um, well, I don't know," she said, "Just all the shouting...Sam storming off...you know, the usual."

"We had a fight," Dean sighed.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's world was shrouded in darkness. He was vaguely aware that the darkness seemed to be physical. Not just something he saw, but something he could reach out and touch. It was pressing in on him. Suffocating him.

He tried to remember what had happened. Figure out where he was. But it was so damn hard to concentrate.

"Aw, poor wittle Sammy!" a girl's voice sang out.

He glanced around, trying to find a source. There was no direction here.

"You don't know where you are do you?" the voice asked with mock sympathy, "That's easy. You're trapped with in your own tired little mind."

"And now," the voice continued, "The fun really begins."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sighed, snapping his cell shut as Sammy's familiar voice mail message played in his ear.

"Anything?" Jamie asked.

"No," Dean said, "I guess he's still mad."

Jamie gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm sure he's fine. Give him some time to cool down. He'll come home when he's ready."

Dean nodded, but he was still worried. He couldn't help it; it was in his big brother programming.

_What if something happens to him while he's alone?_ Dean thought, _What if he gets hurt because of me?_

"Maybe I should go look for him..."

Jamie came and sat on the bed next to him, "Dean, he's fine. You're being paranoid."

Then she lent forward and kissed him. Dean was a little shocked to find himself kissing back. She pushed down on his shoulder, forcing him to lay down on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I've wanted to do since the first time I saw you, Dean," she replied as she began to unbutton her shirt.

* * *

Kristy (me): So, here's that part where I talk with the boys. You know, the one I mentioned wa-ay up there just after the warning?

Dean: Hey! You!

Kristy: Oh! Hi Dean!

Dean: I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now.

Kristy: (doe-eyed) Really?

Dean: Yeah. What's up with all the screaming? Every time you talk to us it's to tell us off or bark orders. What is your problem?

Kristy: Well...I'm not yelling at you every time...

Dean: Yeah, sometimes you are...well...uh...

Kristy: Go on...

Dean: Well...you, um...chainustothebed.

Kristy: Don't mind if I do!

Dean: (hands up in a warding off gesture) Whoa! How about we just don't go there!

Kristy: (pouts) Fine. Are we done?

Dean: I've still got a bone to pick with you. What was with making me hit Sam in that last chapter? I'd never do that!

Kristy: (raises eyebrow) Never?

Dean: Never.

Kristy: What about the first time you guys met Gordon? I seem to remember a certain argument where...

Dean: Okay, okay! I get the point. Jeez! (mutters something obscene under breath)

Kristy: What was that?

Dean: Nothing.

Kristy: Careful. I control you, remember. I can do things. (smiles ominously)

Dean: Uh...

Sam: Hey, what's going on?

Dean: This chick's writing a story about us.

Sam: Cool. Can I see? (looks over story before glancing up at Dean) Um, when you get a chance, could you maybe start using your upstairs brain...AND SAVE MY LIFE!

Dean: Don't blame me, blame her!

Sam: Right, Dean. It takes two to tango, you can't just say it's the girl's fault.

Dean: No! Not Jamie! The writer chick!

Kristy: Hello, I have a name! (to Sam) You're not mad that he's still not listening to you, even though you're obviously right, and he hit you?

Sam: Naw, I'm used to it by now.

Dean: Hey!

Sam: Well, you can be a jerk at times.

Dean: Bitch.

Sam: Dumbass.

Dean: Drama queen.

Kristy: Guys! Okay, I think that's enough for now.

Sam & Dean: Sorry.

Kristy: Alright then. (looks over at Sam) Oh, and sorry.

Sam: (confused) For what?

Kristy: Just thought I should apologize in advance.

Sam: For what?

Kristy: I said I was sorry.

Sam & Dean: FOR WHAT?

* * *

**A/N:**

So was that completely stupid? Yeah, probably. Oh well, it was kind of fun. Maybe I'll do another one...

**Reviews appreciated!**


	13. Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer: **Nothing's changed...sadly, I still do not own them...

**Warning: **Language and violence.

**A/N: **Okay guys, I'm really, _really _sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I know that no amount of excuses (and I do have many) can make up for it! However, if you will put away those sharp, pointy sticks you're intending to beat me with, I come baring a new chapter. Hopefully, this will be a good start on earning your forgiveness.

**Still Awesome2009: **Aw, thank you.

**puplover77: **Yeah, everybody hates Jamie. Glad you liked the little interview.

**friendly: **Aw, thanks.

**SilverStorm06: **Ah, good. Funny was what I intended and I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who thought so.

**roxy071288: **Aw, thank you.

Anyway, without further ado, I give you...the next chapter!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Familiar Faces**

Jamie had finished with her clothes and was now working on his.

_No! You need to find Sam!_ Dean's mind shouted at him desperately. But he found himself unable to listen to it.

The room seemed to get colder, the wind picking up.

_That's funny,_ Dean thought, _I could have sworn that the windows were closed._

Jamie stopped suddenly, her face seeming to change in a very subtle way. She climbed off him.

"Dean...Sam...he needs-" she broke off suddenly and let out a pained scream.

Her eyes changed to the deepest black he'd ever seen, "Get out of this body you bitch!"

There was a scream of agony that Dean seemed to hear from inside his head.

Jamie turned her coal-coloured eyes towards him, "Sorry about that, but three's a crowd."

Dean was flung across the room by an invisible force and pinned to the wall. Jamie walked towards him, a cruel smile on her face.

"Well, if it isn't the great Dean Winchester," she mocked, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen!"

"Where's my brother?" Dean demanded.

"Oh, Sammy won't be coming home, Dean," Jamie said.

"Don't call him that!"

"Sorry, did I make you angry?" she asked, "Or are you just feeling guilty because this is all your fault?"

"You know, I expected more of a challenge from you," Jamie continued, "But it was too easy to plant suggestions in your mind. To make you believe what I wanted you to. You didn't even know it was happening."

"In fact," she said with a laugh, "You fell in love with me!"

"I'll kill you," Dean seethed.

"You're in no position to be making threats, Dean."

The rooms temperature suddenly dropped again.

"He's not," a voice said, "But _I_ am!"

Jamie was thrown to the other side of the room and a figure materialized in front of her. Dean could not see the figure's face as she had her back to him, but the spirit was obviously female and she had dark hair that fell past her shoulders in wet clumps.

Jamie's eyes widened in fear, "Y-y-you!"

"Me," the spirit agreed, "Now let's see how tough you really are, bitch!"

She reached down and touched the cowering Jamie's face gently, almost caressed it. Jamie let out an ear splitting shriek as a black mist spewed from her mouth. The girl's eyes rolled up in her head and she slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Dean found that the force that had been holding him against the wall had disappeared. Dean stood in a fighting stance, ready to take on this new spirit if it turned on him. When she turned around, his eyes widened. Not in fear, but in shock.

"Lea?"

She smiled, "Hey, Dean."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure suddenly appeared in the darkness. Sam recognized her as the blonde girl who had been drowned in his dream. But now, he also knew her as the girl at the bar and the body in the gutter.

She smiled, "I think it's time we had a little family reunion."

* * *

**A/N:** Mwahaha! Twist!

**Reviews are, as always, appreciated!**


	14. It All Has a Purpose

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.

**Warning: **Just language in this chapter.

**A/N: **Alright, well, since I made you guys wait so long, I thought you deserved another chapter.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: It All Has a Purpose**

"I'm gonna' kill that little bitch!" Dean shouted, he began to storm off, ready to go rescue his brother, but Leanne materialized in front of him.

"She's already dead, Dean, so, enlighten me, how do you intend to kill her?"

"Kick her ass, perform some necromancy shit, kick her ass, kill her, kick her ass, burn the bones," Dean said, a little sulkily.

"Look, Dean," Leanne said, "I know you're worried about Sam. I understand, I really do, but going in there, guns blazing, and getting yourself killed is not going to help him."

"It'll make me feel a hell of a lot better."

Leanne grinned, "You are stubborn, you know that?"

"Yeah," Dean said returning the smile, "But I'm irresistible anyway!"

Leanne chuckled but then became serious, "Over the past few days a demon has been possessing Jamie's body. Now these demons are getting more and more powerful and gaining new abilities. I'm not quite sure how this is happening. I have a few theories, but I'll get to that later, it's not important right now. What is important, is that that demon has been given access to your mind. That it was able to influence your thoughts. My little sister has been in touch with her. She'll expect you to be coming. You'll need to be prepared."

"How do you know so much about this specific demon?"

"My powers," she said, "Somehow I still possessed them after my death. I was able to sort of lull her and gain some information. I was also able to take temporary control of Jamie's body. I couldn't warn you though, because I had to make her believe that she was saying these things of her own free will. I couldn't set off any warning bells that would alert her of my presence. You saw how that turned out yourself when I tried to tell you about Sam."

"How often were you in control?" Dean asked curiously.

"For some of the time when you first met Jamie," Leanne said, "In the hospital...when you first kissed her..."

Leanne blushed slightly. Dean was shocked. Could ghosts blush? He was even more shocked when he felt an unfamiliar heat creeping into his own cheeks.

"Also when you were trying to resuscitate Sam in the bathroom," she continued, "I used one of my powers then too. For some time after death, the soul is caught between realms. I have the power to sort of drag them back to their body. After that, they either fight for life, or they die anyway. I'm sure it's dangerous for me, but what have I got to lose now?"

She gave him a rather sad smile.

"I tried using it on Kat, but it was too late to save her.

"I've been giving you dreams, trying to get across important details to you without the demon knowing-"

"You did _what_?" Dean shouted.

"Look, Dean, you can yell at me until my ear falls off later, but right now I'm trying to help you figure out how to save your brother!" she replied heatedly.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "But how did you do it...another power?"

"Partially," she said, "The part of the brain that gives psychics their powers lies dormant in most human beings. Yours isn't..."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, beginning to get a little freaked out, "What, you mean I'm gonna' start having powers like Sam..."

Leanne shook her head, "No. That part of his brain has been in hibernation. It is just now waking up, that is why his powers are developing slowly. With you it has always been active. With Sam, as with the rest of his brain, it sends out signals. With you it, er, receives..."

Dean stared at her, dumbfounded.

"It seems to be waiting for something...it's hard to explain..." she shook her head as if to clear it. Then, she muttered "It all has a purpose..."

"What?" Dean asked. It seemed like he was asking that question an awful lot lately.

"Just something my sister said once," Leanne said, thinking, "She'd had a nightmare. She said 'It's all been setup from the beginning. It all has a purpose.'"

Dean felt chills run down his spine at this statement, "Do you know what she was talking about?"

Leanne seemed to snap out of a trance, "Huh? Oh, um, I'm not really sure."

She made an effort to regain her composure, "If we're going to figure out a way to stop Kat, then you'll need to hear the whole story."

"I'm listening," Dean said.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you go! Another chapter and a little more revealed!

**You know how I love reviews!**


	15. Leanne's Story

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys, but I do own Leanne, Kat, Brian, and Andrew.

**Warning: **The usual.

**A/N: **I'm feeling generous today.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Leanne's Story**

"I'm going to start with the day when I was six months old," Leanne said, "And end with the present.

"My father (not Brian Trotter, God rest his soul, but my birth father) had dreams, much like your brother's. He saw things, and they came true. Very few people believed him, but my mother did. They, in fact, met when he saved her life. For a few weeks prior to that fateful day, my father had been having terrible nightmares. My mother would wake up to see him crying, but he would not tell her what he saw.

"On that night, my mother heard me crying and came into my nursery; she saw the silhouette of a man next to my crib, but knew that he was not human. He turned his yellow eyes on her and she flew into the wall. She was pinned there, helpless to stop what was happening. But my father came running in. 'Not my family you bastard!' he cried and somehow used his powers to force the demon back. My mother fell off the wall and my father handed me to her. 'Take Leanne and run. Don't look back,' he said.

"My mother ran from the house and it burst into flames behind her. My father was still inside."

She paused for a moment, seeming to reflect.

Dean watched her sadly. He instinctively put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He expected it to go right through her, but was pleasantly surprised when his hand only rested comfortably on her shoulder. She felt…solid. Not only that, she was warm. If he didn't know better, he could have easily mistaken her for a living, breathing person.

Leanne gave him a soft smile, "We lived with my aunt, that is to say my father's sister, for a while after that. She convinced my mother to go to therapy, not for a minute believing her account of the advents. What sane person would? My mother went, but she never doubted herself. She knew what she saw. One night, we left silently, never looking back

"My mother met Brian a year later and they started seeing each other romantically. When she finally got up the nerve to tell him what happened to my father, she expected him to think that she was crazy like everyone else. But he didn't. He told her that he'd always thought there had to be something out there. They married a few years later and my mother gave birth to the person who I would spend the rest of my life trying to protect. The person who's death would tear my world apart. My baby sister, Katherine.

"The night she turned six months old, my mother awoke, knowing what was waiting for her in the nursery, but unwilling to let anyone else die so she could live. She woke Brian and told him to go get me from my room and then get Kat. 'No matter what you see,' she told him, 'and no matter what happens to me, get the kids out and don't stop for anything.'

"My mother died that night, pinned to the ceiling while our happy little home burnt to the ground. And our normal life with it."

"We began hunting soon after that," Leanne said, "You know how it works. The whole father-wants-revenge-for-mother's-death deal. I enjoyed my job, killing evil, saving lives, but I had another job that was even more important. Protecting my sister. And it was a job I did very, very well. Anything or anyone who messed with her often did not live long enough to regret it.

"In time, we discovered our powers. They freaked Kat out. She thought that they were meant for some kind of evil purpose. I thought that she'd just spent so much time hunting the supernatural that, in her mind, supernatural had become synonymous with evil. I was concerned, but not overly so. I looked at them as a blessing. They usually worked when my sister was in trouble. That was all that mattered.

"As Kat grew older, she also grew more careless; she'd almost always get into trouble on hunts. She ditched training. It was her way of telling Brian that she wasn't going to follow in his footsteps anymore. Soon, I was back to babysitting during hunts. We just couldn't trust her. But I never stopped loving her. If it meant her being safe and happy, I'd give up hunting. When we did, things really changed. She was back to being my sweet little sister who just wanted a normal life. Things were really going well for us."

Tears ran in a steady stream down Leanne's cheeks.

"I took her out to a bar one night," she continued, "We both got pretty drunk. She went home with a guy. I barely noticed she was gone, I was so out of it. I woke up the next morning in my car. And I just had this feeling…it was like a part of me was missing…"

She paused to gather herself.

"I somehow knew where I'd find her. It was like something was directing me. I tried to tell myself that maybe she was just hurt. It was a scary thought but anything was better than what I knew in my heart.

"I called an ambulance and directed them to her location. When I got there, all my worst fears were confirmed. I tried to save her the way I saved Sam. I could feel myself growing weaker as I struggled to bring her back, but I didn't care. The paramedics pulled me off her. If they hadn't, I probably would have died that day. As it was, I ended up in a coma for three weeks.

"Andrew McLaren was never convicted of my sister's murder. He was never even accused. They were afraid to. He was well liked. Rich, went to church every Sunday. Kat was just some out-of-towner with barely any family to speak of. It was no contest.

"They said she died of natural causes, can you believe it? Her lungs were full of water and she was covered in bruises and they said natural causes."

"I can believe it," Dean said quietly. After some of his run-ins with authority figures? Yeah, he could believe it. If there was one thing that remained constant everywhere he went, people would take care of their own.

"It took everything I had not to kill that man," Leanne said, "I probably still would have, if Brian hadn't dragged me away from that small town. He knew I wouldn't have stopped there. I would have killed every man, woman, and child for daring to look the other way. It was a long time before I felt sane enough to visit my sister's grave (which is just outside of this godforsaken town).

"I took up hunting again. Not just the supernatural, but all evil. People included. I never killed them, I told myself that Kat wouldn't have wanted me to, but I always left them worse for ware before handing them over to the cops.

"Brian and I had split up not too long after I came out of the coma. He died a few years later. Accident with a poltergeist.

"I decided that I had to return here. Visit Kat. Tell her what happened.

"When I got here, I found out about Andrew McLaren's mysterious disappearance and all the deaths that followed. I immediately knew that it was Kat. I felt it. I couldn't believe that she'd ever kill anyone. There had to be some other explanation. But I didn't care too much about that. All that I could think was that I had the chance to see my little sister again and I was not about to pass it up.

"I went into the house, which had since been abandoned. I felt a pull and followed it. I could suddenly feel Kat. I was so full of joy at the thought of just talking to her that I didn't notice how different she felt. How cold and malicious. I came to a bathroom. I saw that the bathtub had been filled. I had a moment to think how odd that was before I found myself under the water. Just before I died, I saw my sister's spirit. Watching me with hate-filled eyes. And something lurking behind her.

"The demon.

"They found my body eventually. Some friends of Brian's paid for a proper burial, right next to my sister.

"I found myself floating for some time. I was only aware of one thing. I had failed Kat yet again. The demon had gotten her. Even in death, she wasn't safe.

"When I felt your presence, I immediately recognized you. So did she. I knew I had to contact you, I couldn't let you go through what I did. Kat somehow invaded Sam's mind, followed you that way.

"And here we are."

Dean just looked at her. In front of him was a woman who had lost everything. Yet, somehow, she was keeping it together enough to help him save his brother. For that, he admired her more than she'd ever know, because, some times it was almost impossible to stay strong for _him_. And _he_ still had Sam.

_Sam! Shit! How long has it been since he left?_

Leanne sighed, "I wish we had more time to talk, to go over everything. But we don't. What's important right now is that the demon is behind all of this ("Isn't he always?" Dean muttered) and he'll want Sam. There may be some way to get through to Kat but I don't think we have enough time to come up with any real plan, either." She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

Jamie let out a moan as she began to stir. "Mike," she whispered.

"Ssshh," Dean said soothingly, "It's okay."

"You have to help him," she insisted, "He figured out that I wasn't me. She took him."

Leanne gently stroked the girls hair and she fell back into a peaceful sleep.

"She won't remember," Leanne told Dean, "She doesn't need to know."

Dean was wracked with guilt. He'd forgotten all about Mike. Now someone else had gotten hurt because of his stupidity.

"Hey!" Leanne scolded, "If you don't stop beating yourself up, I'll kick your ass."

"Darlin', you can get physical with me any time you want," Dean quipped.

"Pig," she said, smiling, "When did you turn into such a smart mouthed, womanizing asshole?"

"About the time all the girls turned into hotties."

"So what happened to you, then?"

"Okay, okay," he said, putting his hands up, "I know when I've been beat!"

"I hope you do," she said, seriously, "Now let's go get your brother."

"But how do we find him?"

"I know where she'll have taken him."

"Where?"

"Where she's strongest."

* * *

**Kristy: **Aw, Leanne's story is so sad. 

**Leanne: **Please, no pity party for me. I've done enough feeling sorry for myself to last a life-time.

**Kristy: **Oh, hey! What's up?

**Leanne: **Not much. Just going off to kick my little sister's ass and save Sammy. (pause) He was a cute kid...wonder what he looks like now...

**Kristy: **Oh, trust me, he's cute...but what's going on with you and Dean? (winkwink)(nudgenudge)

**Leanne (blushing): **Nothing...

**Kristy (sarcastic): **Sure...

**Kristy: **Anyway, it was nice talking to you. You were always my favourite original character.

**Leanne: **Aw, that's sweet...

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that there hasn't been any Sammy in the last few chapters...he hasn't been doing much. Not to worry though, he's coming up. This chapter was more to just reveal a little bit about Leanne and Kat's characters than anything. Leanne actually became one of the most popular original characters I've ever written. As you can probably tell, I designed her so that she'd be able to sympathize with Dean and based some of her character on him. 

**I love reviews!**


	16. The Graveyard

**Disclaimer: **No Sam and Dean for me...

**Warning: **I think we all probably have this memorized by now...

* * *

****

**Chapter Sixteen: The Graveyard**

"Why do I always wind up in a creepy graveyard at night?" Dean muttered as he got out of the Impala. Leanne had told him that even if he couldn't see her, she'd be with him all the way. And, sure enough, he felt a comforting presence hovering near him and knew she was there.

"Okay," he said, "Let's do this."

He walked into the graveyard, quickly spotting the tall figure silhouetted against the darkened sky.

"Sam," he breathed, but one look at the man in front of him was enough to tell him that it wasn't. This person's eyes were cold and unfeeling; they looked alien on his little brother's expressive face. Dean felt quiet rage brewing inside him. How dare this little bitch take over his brother's body? How dare she use Sam's mouth to give him a cocky smile as he approached?

Dean glanced at the slumped figure of a very battered looking Mike lying near by. He mentally winced, once again thinking how he had caused this.

"Hey, big brother," the person who was pretending to be Sam said.

"Let's cut the crap, okay Katherine?" Dean spat, pleased when he saw her flinch at the mention of her name, "You know that I know who you are. So why don't we just get down to business? I want you out of my brother's body _now_."

Katherine quickly regained her composure, the taunting smile once again surfacing on Sam's face, "Now, Dean, I'm afraid you don't get to give the orders here. You see, I hold all the cards. If you were to make a wrong move, well...I couldn't help it if Sam accidentally got hurt. He's in here with me, you know. Trapped inside himself. Seem familiar?"

Now it was Dean's turn to involuntarily flinch as his mind flashed back to the day the demon possessed his dad.

Suddenly, Leanne materialized beside him, "Quit with the mind games, huh, Kat? The role of the manipulative little bitch never really suited you. You were always very forward. Just tell us what you want and be done with it."

A scowl momentarily crossed Sam's face.

"I want you gone," Katherine said, "I want you to go on your way to hell and to the suffering that awaits you for what you did to me, but it's not what I want that matters. It's what my master wants."

That grin again.

"He wants Sam," she continued, "I tried to give him to the master through death but I failed. So we've been having a little chat, Sam and I. I've been explaining things to him. Soon enough he will join _us_. If only to save his big brother's life." She turned her gaze on Dean and he cried out as he flew into a gravestone.

He attempted to stand on legs that didn't seem to want to cooperate, he wiped his mouth and pulled his hand away to see blood.

"Oh, honey," he said, "You're gonna' pay for that."

Sam's mouth twisted into a gruesome smile that looked like a scream. Dean was sent crashing to the ground and pinned there.

"Watch your mouth, Winchester," Katherine hissed, "Nobody calls me honey."

"Leave him alone," Leanne said, venom dripping from her words.

"Why should I?" Katherine asked, "There's nothing you can do to stop me and you know it. Your little powers may work on such low level demons as the one that possessed Jamie, but I have far surpassed you."

"This is all your fault, you know," Katherine said, moving to stand directly in front of Leanne, "Your fault I'm dead. Your fault the demon got to me. Your fault that the man you've fallen in love with (she nodded to Dean) is going to die.

"I never wanted to even _talk_ to that guy! But you forced me, Lea! Just like you always did!

"The demon showed me the truth, showed me how you really felt. Showed me your secret thoughts. All the times when you imagined your life without me. Well, you got your wish sweetheart."

"That's not true," Leanne whispered.

"Aw, muffin," Kat said with mock sympathy. She was pleased to see a more than satisfactory amount of hurt in her former sister's face.

"That's not true," Leanne repeated, "I loved my sister and, if she knew nothing else, she knew that."

"Why do you speak of me as if I'm not here?" the younger sister asked, "You never looked at me as an equal! All our lives I was inferior! Well, not any more."

"I speak of my sister as if she's not here," Leanne said slowly, "Because she's not. You're not her. Maybe you were, once, but now you are a wretched, hate-filled thing that seeks only to hurt." Anger flickered in her eyes, replacing the grief and pain that had stood there for so long, "And I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

The warm night air chilled as a previously nonexistent wind picked up. Sparks flashed around the still figure of Leanne. Dean saw a totally new emotion surface in Sam's possessed eyes. Fear.

"You're not her!" Leanne cried, lunging at Sam and plunging her hands right _through_ his chest.

Dean began to struggle against the force holding him down when he heard his baby brother's agonized scream.

"I won't hurt Sam, Dean," Leanne said, her voice strangely cold and _hollow_.

There was one last blood-curdling cry and Sam's body slumped to the ground, the spirit of Katherine Trotter separating from him as he did.

Leanne pulled back, panting heavily, and flickering in and out of existence.

Katherine stood up, glaring at the weakened figure before her; "We finish this now!" She went to deliver the 'fatal' blow that would destroy her sister's spirit.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**


	17. Clichés and Reunions

**Disclaimer: **Oh, I wish I owned them...

**Warning: **You know the drill...

**A/N: **Yeah, so, back when I wrote this, I was going through a HUGE writer's block and this was all I could come up with. It's a little cheesey, I know...but I hope it's okay anyway...

Oh, and 1Pagan3, thank you so much for the review! Is this soon enough for ya'?

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Clichés and Reunions**

Sam Winchester had moved into the deepest corner of his mind. The girl from his dreams and some other had been whispering to him incessantly. If he had to listen to them anymore he thought he'd go mad. The girl's voice had left him, after making a threat on his brother's life. Sam told himself that Dean was fine, that it was just an attempt to draw him out of hiding. He crawled even further back, until the remaining voice was nothing more than a low murmuring. Sam began to fall asleep. He wondered if he'd be able to wake up, falling asleep while he was this deep inside his own mind. Maybe he'd go into a coma.

_Sam._

A new voice pierced the 'air'. Sam tried to crawl further back, looking for an escape, some way to drown out this new voice.

_Sam, listen to me!_

Sam didn't want to listen. He didn't want to be told of murder, of blood on his hands. He didn't want to listen to the voices.

_Sam, Dean needs you!_

This caught Sam's attention. He detected no hint of a lie in this voice; he even heard faint worry and fear. If Dean needed him, Sam was not going to run and hide.

_Sam I need you to trust me. Just open your mind for a moment._

Sam did as he was told; he gasped quietly as images were downloaded to his brain. A fire...no, two different fires. Two girls. The dream he'd been having continually. And finally, Dean being thrown to the ground in a dark graveyard.

_The girl, the one that attacked your brother, she was my sister. The demon got to her as he intends to get to you. She has become far stronger than I am and I don't think that I can stop her. But maybe you can. It's a long shot, but, even though she left your body, she's still connected to you. The _real_ Katherine may still be in there somewhere...and if we could reach her...well, like I said, it's a long shot and pretty corny, but it's the only plan I've got._

That all sounded well and good, but Sam didn't know how he was supposed to accomplish any of this. He'd never been in a situation like this before and he didn't know if he even _could_ do _any_ of what this voice was asking him.

_You can!_ the voice said, _Just imagine yourself reaching out for her and grab hold! You have more power than even you know…man, this whole thing is too cliché!_

Sam did as he was told. For a few of the longest minutes of his life, he didn't think he'd be able to reach her, then he felt it. It felt like he had run into a brick wall, face first, but still he went through with it, Dean needed him.  
Images and memories flashed through his head at lightning speed, accompanied by a feeling of hate running so deep that it was terrifying. He didn't know how any good could still exist in this soul when it was surrounded by such evil, but he wasn't about to give up.

Voices once again filled his head.

One was the most recent one to talk to him:

"God damn it, Kat! You knew I liked him so why did you go out with him?"

"Why can't you ever just do what you're told? You're going to get us all killed one day!

"Do you have to always follow me around? It's annoying!"

Another was a man:

"Katherine Trotter, when I give you an order it's for your own good and I expect you to follow it!"

"You do not get a choice in the matter, young lady, now you will do as I have told you!"

"What the hell is the matter with you? Training is mandatory, you're putting yourself, your sister, and me at risk during a hunt if you don't attend!"

Sam felt pain like he had never known but pressed on. He felt a force trying to push him back, increasing even as he weakened. He made on last desperate lunge…and found what he was looking for He suddenly felt the atmosphere change, warm memories and love replaced the hatred that had consumed the girl before.

"Kat, no matter what happens, I'm still your big sister and I won't ever let anything happen to you."

The voices still echoed through Sam's head but he was no longer alarmed by their presence, they were, in fact, soothing. He allowed himself to be pushed back to his own body, knowing he had accomplished his mission.

"I won't be able to protect you forever-and that scares me more than you can imagine-but I've always got your back, Squirt."

Sam let blissful darkness wash over him as he lost consciousness.

Dean closed his eyes, helpless to do anything and unwilling to watch. It was then that he heard a voice that had become familiar, but somehow sounded different, cry out "No!"

He opened his eyes to see Katherine stopping short and clutching at her head. She was mumbling under her breath, seeming to a have a conversation with someone only she could see.

Leanne made a visible effort to stand up and walked towards her sister. Upon reaching her, Leanne put a comforting arm around Katherine's shoulders, murmuring in her ear.

Dean watched the scene in front of him, feeling very confused. What the hell was going on? Katherine looked up at her sister and it was then that Dean saw the difference in her face. Gone was the malice and anger. What remained was the frightened girl who had been Katherine Trotter.

"Leanne," she whimpered, "I'm so sorry! I couldn't-"

"Ssshhh," Leanne whispered, "It's okay Kat, apologies don't matter."

"No, they don't," the younger sister replied, "Because I've done to much already. It all felt so right though...and what the demon said made so much sense..." A single tear slipped down her cheek, "But I couldn't kill you a second time, Lea."

"It's okay," Leanne repeated.

"No, it's not," Katherine said, "And I can never make it right. But I can stop it from going any further."

She snapped her head up. The power seemed to come off the young woman in waves. Dean could feel vibrations all through his body. _God, how strong is she?_

Something standing near his little brother wavered and then came into focus. Dean and Leanne gasped in unison (although why they should be surprised neither of them knew). It was the demon.

"Katherine," it said, its voice seemed to resonate within Dean's head, neither male nor female but rather some unearthly monstrosity, "What are you doing?"

"What I should of done a long time ago," she said, "I may not be strong enough to kill you, but I can sure as hell give it a damn good try."

The demon let out a sudden scream of pain that Dean felt rather than heard. It made a dive for Sam, attempting to take refuge in the young hunter's body.

"Oh no you don't," Katherine whispered, she unleashed a cry of rage and the demon screeched once more.

"You will pay for this, bitch," the demon hissed, "There is nowhere you can escape me." It vanished as if it had never been.

Katherine collapsed, flickering even more than her sister. Leanne held tight to her, afraid to lose her again.

"Dean," Katherine said weakly.

Dean, for the first time realizing he could move again, sat up quickly, eyes on the young girl

"This demon is stronger than anyone ever could have realized…but it's not invincible. And you boys are standing in its way," she locked eyes with him, "Don't back down, Dean. It's scared of you boys. And don't let it have Sam."

"No chance of that happening," Dean growled, menace flickering on his face momentarily.

"It somehow feeds off the psychics it claims," she said, "Both it and it's minion's grow stronger and the psychic becomes far more powerful than they ever could have been capable of on their own. Sam is possibly the strongest of us all, and he's the key to everything. One way or another, the fate of the world is in his hands."

Dean swallowed hard. As if they didn't have enough to worry about already.

Leanne tentatively stepped forward, giving Katherine a worried glance, "Thank you for everything, Dean. I hope to see you again someday…just not anytime in the near future." Before she could loose her nerve, she bent down and kissed Dean quickly on the lips, "Goodbye, Dean. I love you."

Katherine's face broke into a radiant grin, "D-do you see it, Lea? The light?"

"It's called the moon, dipstick," Leanne said, tears making tracks down her face, "Yeah…I see it."

The sister's gave Dean one last smile and disappeared.

The hunter sat there for a few moments before being brought to reality by a small moan coming from Mike. Dean let out an audible sigh of relief. The kid may be a bit beat up, but at least Dean knew he was alive.

Sam, however, had not moved or made a sound since Katherine left his body. Dean crawled over to him and, with a shaking hand, felt for a pulse. When he found one he almost sobbed with relief. Dean began to try to rouse his younger brother.

He was not successful.

* * *

**Reviews are inspiration!**


	18. Connection

**Disclaimer: **In my dreams...

**Warning: **Blah blah blah...

**A/N: **This is the second to last chapter!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Connection**

"Why don't you leave, Samuel? You are no longer trapped here. Do you not want to go back to your brother?" the demon asked.

"Well, as far as I know, this is the only place I can talk to you," Sam answered as he floated in the peaceful quiet of his own mind.

"And you want to?"

"No, not really. In fact, just the thought of us being connected like this makes me sick," Sam replied nonchalantly, "But it's a little late to worry about that."

"So why then?"

"Because I think I need to," Sam said, "I think we need to get a few things straight."

"Continue," the demon sounded intrigued.

"I've accepted the fact that we're connected. That I may one-day end up serving you. It's an inevitable ordeal I have to go through. If I survive it, it'll be a bonus," Sam said, "But my brother is off limits to you and everyone else. If he dies at your hand, mine, or anyone else's, I will do everything in my power to destroy you. If our paths should cross, which they undoubtedly will, I will try to end you. But if something should happen to Dean, nothing and nobody will be able to stop me. I'll have nothing to live for. You read me?"

"Yes, Sam," the demon said, "Loud and clear. You are in no position to be giving _me_ orders, but, nonetheless, I will do my best to appease you in this matter. Your older brother is in no way a threat. He may even become a useful pawn in my game. There is no reason for me to kill him...yet."

Sam smirked, "See, I think you're lying when you say I'm in no position to give you orders because I think that you're afraid of me. I think that you know that, if anyone can defeat you, I can. I'm just not willing to sacrifice everything to do so...yet."

"Tread carefully, Sam Winchester. You do not necessarily have to be alive for me to use you."

"But you'd prefer that I was wouldn't you? Because I'm stronger when I'm alive."

"That may be," the demon relented, "But you will join me eventually, one way or another, and you will do it of your own free will."

"Somehow I doubt that," Sam said.

"Doubt away, Samuel," the demon said, sounding like he was grinning, "But we're connected, you've admitted it yourself. There is a dark part of you and you put up a wall in your mind in order to contain it a long time ago, but, if I've accomplished nothing else, I've put a crack in your wall. And a crack is all it takes for evil to seep out."

------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat by his brother on the lumpy motel bed, one of Sam's too cold hands held in his own. Dean had brought Sam back to the motel after trying to wake him up for some time last night. Mike and Jamie, after having a very chick-flick reunion, had left. The hunter had understood. They wanted to put this whole ordeal behind them as soon as possible. And that meant leaving the Winchesters behind them as soon as possible.

Dean had briefly contemplated taking Sam back to the hospital when he still didn't wake up the next morning, but he had a feeling that no amount of medical training could fix what was wrong with his brother this time.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean whispered, "Look, jokes over. You've scared me, okay? So how about waking up now?"

Dean sighed, "I should have listened to you. If I had, none of this would have happened. I'm...I'm sorry, little bro."

Dean thought he felt Sam's hand twitch, he looked at Sam's still face. No change. He should have known it was too good to be true.

Then, something happened that couldn't have been the doing of his imagination. Sam's hand tightened around his own and gave it a brief squeeze.

"Sammy?"

Sam's eyes slowly fluttered open; "It's Sam."

Dean thought he would cry, "I thought you'd realized that no matter what you did I wasn't gonna' stop."

"Can't blame me for trying," the younger brother said with a small smile.

That was all it took, Dean bent over and put his arms around his little brother.

"Whoa! Dude! Get off me!" Sam cried, even as he wrapped his own arms around Dean.

For now, letting go was not an option for the older hunter. He just needed to have physical contact with Sam, make sure that he was real. And while they were hugging like this, Sam couldn't see the tears streaming down his face.

Dean tightened his grip, needing to convey how sorry he was.

"It's okay, Dean," Sam whispered, "I know."

Finally, both brothers pulled back.

"So, you gonna' fill me in or do I have to beat it out of you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Dean said, "I thought I'd make you wait a couple of years. You know, tell you when you're a bit older and can handle it..."

"_Dean!_"

Dean chuckled a little, "Okay, okay!"

Sam listened wide-eyed as Dean told him of the previous night's events. Dean was painfully reminded of when his brother was much younger and Dean would tell him stories of the hunts he and their dad went on. Dean wished Sam was still that age, still so young and innocent. It had been so much easier to protect him back then. So much easier to fight off the imaginary monsters in the closet than the real ones after his brother now.

After Dean finished, the brothers sat in silence. A troubled expression crossed Sam's face.

"Hey," Dean said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We'll figure this out - together. You know I've got your back and I'm not gonna' let anything happen to you."

Sam nodded, visibly relaxing under his older brother's surprisingly gentle touch. But he knew better. _I'm not gonna' let anything happen to you either, Dean. No matter what it takes. This is my battle and you getting hurt is not an option._

"Now," Dean said awkwardly, "I've had enough chick-flick moments for one day. You want to hit the road?"

"Not quite," Sam said, "There's just one more thing I want to do before we leave."

Dean looked at Sam, wondering, as he so often did, just what was going on in that freaky head of his.

* * *

**I might wait a while before posting the final chapter of this story...however, reviews may convince me otherwise...**

**(HINT!HINT!)**


	19. A New Resolve

**Disclaimer: **Clearly I don't own them...

**Warning: **Language.

**A/N: **And here we are...the last chapter. Just one more chick-flick moment to tie everything up.

Thank you to all those who left me reviews: mmyy, friendly, winchester-angst, 1Pagan3, Still Awesome2009, puplover77, SilverStorm06, roxy071288, MollybyGolly, Sandy Murray, lilfunnymonkey, jjackles, Poaetpainter, TammiTam, and dumwolf16.

Thank you to all those who added this story to their Favorites list: JessyTerror, PinkJodz92, fineby5, kirbydog, lilfunnymonkey, mmyy, puplover77, sam0and0hannah, sasha2002, and smallvillechic110.

Thank you to all those who've added this story to their Story Alerts: AndAct, Azure the Dragonlady, Blonde604, Bookbrook, Colby's girl, JessyTerror, Onthnis, Sandy Murray, StrGazr04, alexisabove, dumwolf16, friendly, jessiepotter11390, jjackles, lilfunnymonkey, mind email, puplover77, sam0and0hannah, supernaturalfan0718, and thunderincrimson.

And, finally, thank you to all you lurkers who just read. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and I'm extremely grateful to those that stuck with me even after the huge gap in updates.

And now...

**The last chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: A New Resolve/One Last Chick-Flick for the Road**

"Sam, this is so stupid," Dean said.

Sam didn't answer. He knew by the way Dean looked at the gravestone before them that he didn't mean a word. He was just being Dean; putting up that famous front and pretending not to feel anything.

Sam had had to practically drag him here, but he needed to pay his respects to the girl who had helped him save his brother. He sat staring at the bold lettering on the marker and giving his silent thanks.

Sam turned his head to look at Dean and could see him struggling to keep his emotions locked up...and losing. Sam stood up, brushing the dirt off his jeans, and headed back to the Impala, giving Dean the privacy he wanted to do what it was he needed to.

As soon as Sam left, Dean felt the walls he had so painstakingly put up crumble. With slight guilt, he realized that he had been leaning on Sammy as much as Sam leaned on him. Without the support of his younger brother, he'd been left with nothing to hold him up. And that wasn't the way it was supposed to be. He was the older brother. He was supposed to be _Sammy's_ rock, not the other way around. But he couldn't seem to hold back the flood of tears building behind his eyes. He'd been doing so for too damn long.

He sat down heavily in front of Leanne's grave and just stared for a moment.

Finally, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey, Lea," he started, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I wanted to thank you for what you did for me and my brother the other night. If it wasn't for you..." Dean paused, he didn't want to think about that possibility, "And I want you to know...I love you too. And I miss you."

They were some of the hardest words he'd ever had to say, after a lifetime of considering such things a sign of weakness. But once he started, he found it hard to stop, "I know I've denied believing in heaven, and God, and a greater good...but I have to. I have to believe that there's something out there. I've lost too many people, and it's been too close too many times with Sammy...if there was nothing...well, that's just too terrible to even think about. I have to believe that it exists and that you're there and that I'll see you again. One day, when the demon's been defeated, and Sammy's growing old and gray with a wife and kids and is happy and safe, and the dangers of hunting finally catch up to me...I'll see you again. But not until then, because I still have a job to do.

"Protecting Sammy. It's a job I was born to do and I don't intend to fail. There's no way I'm letting that demon get him. I'll kill it before it can. And I'll make it pay for what it's done…to both our families. That's a promise."

Dean stood up and looked in the direction of the Impala and his kid brother, "Goodbye, Lea."

Dean headed off, wiping the tears away with one hand.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean sat for a moment in companionable silence, reflecting on all that had happened.

Sam was the one to speak first, "You good?"

"Yeah," Dean said, putting his trademark smile on his face (because, sometimes, you just had to put on a smile and move on), "Yeah, I'm good. All I need is a few beers, a cute barmaid, and a werewolf terrorizing a small town to put me right."

Sam snorted softly, "Sounds kinky."

Dean looked at him, incredulous, "Shut up!"

This only served to make Sam laugh harder.

"I said 'shut up'!" Inwardly, Dean was smiling. If nothing else came of this, he had his Sammy back. He'd come terribly close to losing him, but, in the end, they came out on top, just like they always did. And that was enough for Dean. As long as he had Sam sitting next to him...yeah, he was good.

--------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke up, in another nameless motel, to see a panicked Sam shaking him roughly.

"What?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Dean, we have to go! Now!" Sam shouted, not even waiting for him to respond before slinging their duffel bags (still packed) over his shoulder.

"Sam, calm down," Dean said, "What's going on?"

"I had a vision!" Sam said, obviously impatient, "A woman burning to death in her kid's nursery! We have to go!" Sam threw some relatively clean clothes at Dean and ran out the door to put their bags in the car.

Dean sighed, throwing on his jeans as quickly as possible. He reflected quietly on how many people's lives this demon had ruined...and who knows how many more it planned to. He silently asked why the bad guys always went after Sam. It seemed that they couldn't cut a break. And now, they'd found out that Sam was the key to this whole thing, which was just perfect. It meant that Demon would stop at nothing to get him.

_And I'll stop at nothing to protect him,_ Dean vowed, _I don't care what it takes, I'll make that son of a bitch pay for what he's done._

Sam's head poked through the doorway, "You ready?"

"Yeah," Dean breathed, "I'm ready."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's it! Once again, I hope you enjoyed that. The sequel should be posted soon so watch out for it!

**Just because this story is over, doesn't mean that reviews wouldn't be helpful! Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Let me know!**


End file.
